


【哨向/原创】SB

by Luosan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luosan/pseuds/Luosan
Summary: 沙雕老流氓和天才小可爱的故事。





	1. 【哨向/原创】SB

主要设定：[以下内容一部分是百度百科，一部分是本人胡编乱造的二设]

1.哨兵：  
五感极度敏锐，战斗力远高于普通人的人群，性格通常偏向于野性，有保护向导的本能。

2.向导：  
拥有平复哨兵情绪的能力。精神力较强，能够感受他人情绪，并安抚哨兵暴躁情绪的人，可将哨兵带离神游状态，甚至可以对他人的思维进行影响。

3.社会管理：  
哨兵和向导作为觉醒者，占人口的极少一部分，一旦有人在16岁分化期觉醒，便会被送到中央塔进行训练，受训完成后服役五年，服役地点可以是军队或者公会。服役期满可以自行选择继续留任还是退役。

4.结合：  
成人后的哨兵和向导需要配对，通过一种叫做结合的方式而绑定在一起。一般向导在18岁左右会出现第一次结合热，一旦陷入结合热，自体会散发出信息素吸引哨兵与其交配。  
一个哨兵只能与他的结合向导在一起，反之亦然。不过一旦其中一方去世，另一方可以选择新的伴侣结合。

5.精神体：  
每一个哨兵和向导都会有自己的“精神体”，也就是一种由精神力凝结而成的动物。  
精神体会反映出这个人的性格。

第一章

阿密利帝工会。

顾郎和几个兄弟围坐在桌旁，端着扎啤喝了一嘴啤酒沫，身边的男人们唾沫星子满天飞，可是他完全不在意，置身事外地坐在那里，眼神一直往工会前台瞟。

真他娘的好看。

这脸，这腰，这腿，啧啧啧……

“顾郎，怎么了？你看什么呢？”终于有人看出顾郎的不正常，搭着他的肩膀问道。

“看我人生第一春。”顾郎舔干净嘴唇上的啤酒沫，眼睛几乎锁死前台站着办理交付任务的某人。

“哟？我看看我看看！我们大龄单身哨兵顾郎大人看上了哪家大美女了！”兄弟听到顾郎的话沸腾起来，停下正在聊着的内容，齐刷刷地看向顾郎，又顺着他的视线看向前台正在办理事务的某人。

那是一个男生，看起来年龄不大，应该是刚从中央塔毕业，皮肤白皙，五官俊美，有着一双鹰一样锐利的眼睛，眼瞳乌黑清澈如同幽潭中沉着的黑曜石，黑色紧身作战服束着他纤细的腰，在微微弯下填写表格时还能看到一小截凹陷的脊椎线，双腿笔直修长，小腿有一丝血迹，似乎是才做完任务赶回来。

顾郎身旁的好哥们之一楚天远挑眉，小声嘟囔道：“男性向导？长得这么好看不可能没绑定吧？”

“你看清楚，他脖子上的标记是白的，是个单身向导。”坐在顾郎对面的好哥们之二陈宁澈提醒道。

楚天远眯了眯眼睛：“还真是白的……不过面生啊，咱们做任务期间进工会的新人吗？怪不得我看今天大厅里的单身哨兵都挺躁动的，估计挺抢手啊。”

眼尖的陈宁澈又小声说了一句：“你看他臂章，是个S级向导！”

“操，S级？”楚天远倒吸一口冷气，“顾郎，我劝你还是死心了，你一个B级哨兵肯定争不过咱工会那群S级哨兵的。”

一直对他们的对话无动于衷的顾郎勾起嘴角：“那可未必……”

楚天远看着顾郎还在目不转睛地盯着看，翻了个白眼：“你个单身老B。”说完嫌弃地推开他自己灌了一口酒。

“你们在谈论什么？”一个女性的声音响起，楚天远抬眼一看，立刻笑开了花。

“亲爱的小晴晴，我们在聊单身老B能不能吃到天鹅肉的问题。”

“顾郎怎么了？”扶着沙发靠椅的高晴性感地拢好自己的长卷发，很自觉地将单身老B这个称呼代入到顾郎身上。

“誓死不遵从中央塔指示配对向导的单身老B终于遇到人生第一春了。”

“哦？”高晴露出一个惊讶的表情，将手搭在楚天远的肩上，“那确实不容易。”

楚天远摸着自家伴侣的手，一脸愁嫁老父亲的表情：“我们的儿子终于决定拱白菜了，可惜他想拱的这颗白菜是个镶金边的。”

高晴被逗笑了：“我可能知道你们在说的是谁了，是前台那个向导吗？”

听到这句话，顾郎终于收回他灼热的目光，转头看向高晴。

“他叫墨飞，一周前加入我们工会的新人，中央塔新一期结训向导中的佼佼者，实力判定为S级。”

“果然是个狠角色。”楚天远摸着下巴感叹。

“不过，我倒是觉得顾郎能追到。”高晴突然说道。

陈宁澈疑惑地抬头：“为什么？”

“因为他也是个不遵从中央塔指示的人，塔在临近毕业的时候会搞哨兵向导的联谊，方便大家找到心仪的另一半，这个我们都经历过，新一期的向导里，只有他拒绝了所有主动示好的哨兵，介绍人又单独给他找了几个军队里的高官，也被他拒绝了，据说差点因为这个延迟毕业，目前公会里看上他的单身哨兵跑过去搭讪都失败了。”

陈宁澈沉思片刻：“这不就是顾郎吗，不过顾郎是真的延迟毕业了。”

顾郎认真地点头：“嗯，我用我的实际行动感动了上面的人，所以只延一年就放我出来了。”

“那是因为你一个B级哨兵对于国家来说并不重要，但是人家是S级的，怎么可能一样。”楚天远强调道。

顾郎也不反驳楚天远的话，端着杯子继续盯着远处的墨飞看。

墨飞终于感受到顾郎炙热的视线，侧头看了过来。

顾郎尴尬地移开目光，被嘴里那口酒呛得止不住地咳嗽，。

楚天远看不下去了：“瞧你那没出息的B样。”

顾郎抽几张纸巾胡乱抹了抹下巴上的酒液，深吸一口气：“不行，我忍不住了，我要上了。”他猛地站起身，冲着前台直勾勾地走了过去。

“老陈，亲爱的，我们一起看好戏。”楚天远凑到陈宁澈那边，把高晴拉到自己身边，一手搂着陈宁澈，一手搂着自家爱人，大有一种看热闹的意思。

陈宁澈无奈地叹了一口气，回头看向另一张长桌旁一位娇小的女生，发现自家向导正聊得开心，无奈地将目光收回，移到顾郎的背影上。

……

“嗨。”

听到有人在对自己打招呼，墨飞抬眼看去，幽黑深邃的眼眸对上顾郎的，清澈闪亮得如浩瀚星辰。

顾郎被那一眼看得不禁捂住心口，小心脏差点当场蹦出来。

我操，丘比特要射爆我了。

墨飞注视着面前陌生的男人片刻，不咸不淡地回了一句：“你好。”

“我叫顾郎，B级哨兵，你是新人吧？以前没在工会见过你。”顾郎笑得一脸灿烂。

对方还算是给面子地回答：“嗯，我叫墨飞，向导。”

墨飞关掉正在录入数据的全息屏看向顾郎，身前默默地升起一团烟雾，一只乌雕从烟雾中出现，立在两人中间，锐利的眼睛紧盯着面前的男人，张开矫健的翅膀，呈现一种备战的状态。

顾郎见对方放出自己的精神体，激动地眼前一亮，紧接着他的脚边立刻出现一团烟雾，一匹巨大的灰狼甩着尾巴出现在顾郎身边。

墨飞眼皮跳了跳，这是他第一次见到如此像大型犬的灰狼。

“你的精神体很厉害，在向导的精神体里很少见到猛禽啊。”顾郎夸赞道。

“谢谢。”墨飞点点头，看着一直冲着乌雕摇尾巴示好的灰狼，犹豫着张了张嘴，半晌开口道：“你的精神体很……帅气。”

“他叫格雷，我儿子。”

墨飞沉默一会儿，开口道：“伊戈，他的名字。”

就在两人互相尴尬地商业互吹的时候，乌雕发出一声含糊的鸣叫，墨飞低头一看，帅气的格雷已经亢奋地把自家乌雕的头含进嘴里。

顾郎扯着嘴角：“哈哈哈，它们关系真好啊。”

墨飞：“……”

顾郎立即把自己家的傻狗——不，傻狼收回精神领域，强撑着尴尬的气氛继续找话题。

“刚做完任务回来？”

“嗯。”墨飞抬起胳膊让乌雕飞到自己的手臂上，温柔地爱抚它的头。

“什么任务啊？”

“没什么。”墨飞转身离开。

“哎，别走啊。”顾郎拦住他，“那个什么……”

墨飞淡漠地扭头看向顾郎，突然张开精神触丝，轻松地侵入顾郎毫无防备的精神领域，在看到他脑内那些乱七八糟的内容后窘迫地瞪大了眼睛，“你这个……”

”流氓。”

“我……”

顾郎还想挣扎一下，结果乌雕扑腾着翅膀飞了过来，顾郎正欲追上去，只觉得脸颊一痛，伸手挡了一下，等他再睁眼时大厅已经没了墨飞的踪影。

顾郎郁闷地回到自己座位上，目睹全程的楚天远笑声响彻整个大厅。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，顾郎你也有今天！”

陈宁澈憋着笑，没敢说话。

高晴感受到顾郎的想法，把一整杯扎啤推到顾郎面前，看着顾郎一口气灌了进去，安慰道：“这是件好事，至少他现在能认识你了。”

“初次见面就被抓成大花猫，亲爱的你确定这是好事吗？”楚天远捂着肚子，肩膀止不住地颤抖。

“至少不是那样，”高晴指了指远处一个脸上贴着绷带一脸呆滞的哨兵，“据说死缠烂打都是那个下场，墨飞的精神攻击很厉害，你只是被抓了几道红痕，连皮都没破，要知道雕的爪子可是很锋利的。”

顾郎一听立刻来了精神，抓着高晴的手眼里亮晶晶：“那我是不是还有机会！？”

高晴微笑道：“你没发现吗，他从一开始到最后离开，一直没有拒绝过你啊。”

“哎哎哎，说话归说话，别动手动脚。”楚天远把顾郎的手拍掉，将高晴的手握住用湿巾十分珍惜地擦了擦，“你个单身老B，想牵手就找你自己家那口子去。”

顾郎兴致勃勃地靠着沙发，完全陷入了“墨飞一定是喜欢我”的错误认知中。

陈宁澈摸着鼻尖，想到方才墨飞大步离开时泛红的耳尖，突然觉得事情正向着有趣的方向发展。

……


	2. 【哨向/原创】SB

第二章

作为第0258期结训向导，墨飞堪称传奇。

他并没有在16岁觉醒后进入塔中受训，被政府发现时他已经是一个出色的向导了，进入中央塔后墨飞仅用一年就完成了所有课程的考核，早早毕业。

如今他才成年没多久，十八岁零五个月。

因为实力判定为S级，墨飞拥有着超乎常人的精神力和绝对完美的脑神经网络，这个天才少年立刻成为了政府的焦点人物，当介绍人颤巍巍地把手里一叠高官政要的资料放到墨飞面前时，墨飞翻了几页，扔在桌上。

“我没兴趣。这种事情不要再找我了。”

介绍人差点给他跪下，墨飞也没有为难对方，冷静地和资料里的人逐一商谈，少言寡语的他愣是搞定所有对他蠢蠢欲动的哨兵。

天知道他用了多少精神暗示。

结训去向他没有考虑收编军队，而是选择相对轻松自由的工会组织，今天是他做完第二个任务回来交付的日子，任务内容是解救被拐人质，任务过程十分顺利，当他用精神暗示令挟持人质的绑匪开枪自杀时，人质中一个年轻的小女孩崇拜得眼中冒星星。

墨飞不喜欢做英雄，但是被小女孩看着的那一刻他承认自己的心里还是有些波动的。

虽然他很讨厌小孩……

……

墨飞回到新搬的公寓门口，发现他家的门口守着一个高大的男人，手里拿着一束漂亮的玫瑰花。

他稍微走进一些，发现是个S级哨兵。

这座公寓的治安管理这么差吗？

墨飞秀气的眉毛拧在一起，提前打开左手手腕处的终端，快步走过去。

听到脚步声越来越近，抬头一看是墨飞，男子立刻站直身体，礼貌地打招呼：“晚上好。”

墨飞站在男子面前：“让开。”

“墨飞，你今晚有空吗，不如我们……”

“我说，让开。”墨飞盯着面前的男人，目光冰冷。

对方不依不饶：“只是邀请你吃个饭而已，不要这么无情嘛。”

墨飞压低了声音：“我不想再说第三遍。”

“我比对过我们的DNA序列，我们契合度达到八十以上，如果能够结合，你也可以少很多麻烦，作为一个向导，怎么能没有哨兵呢，感情可以慢慢培养，你……”

“我不需要你教。”

墨飞不留情面的直白拒绝让男子彻底没了面子，但还是挤着笑容，男子的身边出现一只长吻鳄，鳄鱼张了张嘴，用自己狭长的身体圈住墨飞。

墨飞低头看一眼脚下的鳄鱼，他的乌雕始终没有出现。

“给个面子吧，就当是做朋友……”

“我没有兴趣和你做朋友。”墨飞平静地开口，用一字真言结束他今晚与此人最后的谈话，“滚。”

男子终于在墨飞强硬的态度下恼羞成怒，他活了二十多年，就没见过如此固执冷血的向导，忍不住开口道：“我好歹也是S级哨兵，供我选的漂亮向导排着队，我是真的喜欢你才……”

乌雕一声长鸣，男子只觉得大脑一阵刺痛，不受控地一把扔掉了手里的玫瑰花。

男子惊愕地看着墨飞，他的精神屏障一直很牢固，以往做任务的过程中很多向导想入侵都以失败告终，他实在是没想到一个刚结训的新手向导能把精神暗示练到如此程度。

“你……”

墨飞的精神触丝迅速捕捉男子精神领域中薄弱点，加大精神力刺激，精神触丝如同尖刺插入男子的脑神经，男子痛苦地捂住脑袋，精神体与主人保持共感，长吻鳄也开始哀鸣，陷入剧烈的痛苦中。

乌雕微微晃动脑袋，盯着眼前的长吻鳄，扑扇着翅膀叫了一声，伸长脖子，尖利的喙一下子就刺破鳄鱼坚硬的外皮。

墨飞看着抱着头仓皇而逃的男子，疲惫地叹了一口气，打开房门走了进去。

真是苍蝇蚊子哪都有。

……

某高级公寓的某房间内，顾郎坐在沙发上，抱着格雷的脖子一把又一把地薅它身上的毛。

“儿子，你爹终于给你找到妈妈了，开心不开心啊？”

格雷在心中翻了个白眼，挣开顾郎躺在柔软的毛毯上，侧头舔被顾郎快薅秃的毛发。

“我以为他的精神体会是燕子，或者是一只黑雀，没想到是一只乌雕！太够劲了！那双眼睛……你知道吗，我当时差点被他看射。”

顾郎舔了舔嘴唇，回味在大厅看到的那一小节白花花的细腰。

这腰要是握在手里……啧。顾郎看着下体鼓胀着的不争气的小兄弟，发出一声低笑。

格雷听到傻爹说到乌雕，立刻精神地竖起耳朵，愉悦地呜鸣一声，表示十分赞同。

“对吧！我就知道你也喜欢。”感到了格雷的兴奋，顾郎附下身揉了一把灰狼的头，“不过咱需要收敛一些，下回见面别又激动地含人家的头了，你爹我的老脸都快被你丢尽了。”

格雷轻哼一声，一脸“你当时明明比我还傻逼”的表情。

顾郎笑了笑，接着大脑传来微微的钝痛，他皱着眉摁了摁太阳穴，虽然在这座公寓里用了最好的屏蔽器来屏蔽外界的干扰，但敏感的五官还是捕捉到了很多复杂无用的信息，长时间没有进行信息梳理的大脑终于在执行任务后传来了超负荷的警告。

格雷感受到了顾郎的异样，走过来轻哼着舔他的手背，顾郎摸了摸格雷的脊背，站起身走到落地窗前，举起左臂打开手腕处的终端，全息屏的微光中，墨飞俊美的脸呈现在他眼前。

漆黑的眼瞳映着蓝光，顾郎露出鲜有的兴奋的表情。

灰狼锁定了他的猎物。

……

顾郎领到上一票任务的佣金后，没有再和楚天远继续组队接任务，一个人猫在家里也不知道在搞什么神秘活动。

说实话，顾郎这个人一直很神秘，即使是和他混在一起时间最长的楚天远也摸不清顾郎的脾气，楚天远当年以A级哨兵的身份结训，在毕业酒会上十分骄傲地将这个消息告诉顾郎，顾郎当时只是微微一笑，并没有做任何回应。

聚会临近结束时，楚天远看到顾郎站在露天阳台外，似乎是在通过耳机和某人谈论着什么，表情严肃得一点也不像平时的老不正经。

“我不会回去的，劝你死了这条心。”

因为距离太远，楚天远只听清了那一句话。

回到酒会的现场，顾郎又恢复了以往那副嬉皮笑脸的样子。

可惜楚天远当时也没多想，扭头就和高晴双双坠入爱情的深渊，把这件事彻底抛在脑后。

所以后来楚天远不小心知道了某些重要消息后，激动地差点拧断自己精神体的脖子。

如果他能搂住一条成年虎鲸的脖子的话。

……

墨飞第二次见到顾郎是在三天后。

他去超市买生活用品，意外碰到了正在浴巾货架前皱眉沉思的顾郎，顾郎发现有人在看自己，侧头一看是墨飞，立刻笑成一朵大菊花。

“墨飞！好巧啊，我们又见面了。”

墨飞点头表示打招呼，从货架上抽出一条纯白毛巾放进购物车里。

顾郎摸着下巴突然开口：“你喜欢什么样的？”

“什么？”墨飞停下脚步。

“啊，我是说浴巾。”顾郎神情恍惚地点头，“我喜欢纯色系，可惜这家的浴巾都带一些花纹。”

墨飞不知道自己为什么要和对方聊浴巾这个话题，下意识地开口：“触感很重要。”

“你是说哨兵五感敏锐所以需要更柔软一些的材料？这个确实需要考虑到……”顾郎若有所思地小声嘟囔，看似没有很在意墨飞的话。

——墨飞在关心他啊啊啊啊！

墨飞这才意识到自己刚才说了什么，不自在地左右看了看，顾郎倒是没有尴尬，坦然解释道：“我是B级哨兵，五感没有那么强大，所以触感不太重要，不过还是谢谢你的建议。”

“不客气。”墨飞匆忙回答，推着购物车匆忙离开。

顾郎随便抽出一条浴巾，捂住自己快咧到耳根的嘴角。

啊，太他娘的好看了，穿作战服好看，穿休闲服也好看，世界上为什么会有这么好看的人！

墨飞搬了新家，需要买很多生活用品，他推着满满一车东西在收银台排队时，又碰上了顾郎这朵大菊花。

“你买了这么多东西？是搬新家了吗？”

墨飞回头看到那朵灿烂的大菊花，沉默着点点头。

“我帮你拿吧，你开车来的？”

“我住在这附近。”

“好巧啊，我也住附近，一起顺路回去怎么样？”

墨飞看着收银员装的满满两大购物袋被顾郎热情地拎在手里，低头又发现其中一个购物袋里还塞着顾郎买的那条花花绿绿的浴巾，梗着脖子半天不知道回答什么，等他反应过来的时候，两人已经走在回家的路上了。

墨飞：“……”

顾郎：“……”

顾郎：“今天天气不错啊。”

天边轰隆一声雷响。

我去你大爷的老天爷，诚心跟我过不去是吧！

墨飞抬头看看天，淡漠地开口：“要下大雨了，快点走。”

“好。”顾郎大菊花地点点头，跟在后面狗腿地宛如一只哈巴狗。


	3. 【哨向/原创】SB

第三章

墨飞买的公寓是针对向导建造的，墙体采用特殊材料，能够有效地避免外界干扰，防止外界太多复杂的情绪影响向导的日常生活。

顾郎抬着脖子环顾四周：“环境很好啊。”

“这个挂画很漂亮。”

“这是向导的标志……这栋公寓楼是专门针对向导设计的？”

“外面已经开始下雨了，我们回来的真及时。”

墨飞一言不发地走在前面，坐电梯时也一直沉默，顾郎找话题能力一流，可惜墨飞没有给他一点机会。

“到了。”

走到公寓门口，墨飞停下脚步，低着头从终端找房卡的信息，顾郎把购物袋放到门口，低头叨叨着：“我就送你到这吧，我先走了。”转身没走几步——

咚！

咚？

墨飞转头一看，顾郎正直挺挺倒在地上。他连忙伸出精神触丝去检查顾郎的大脑，内里的复杂信息混乱地缠绕在一起，有些地方已经完全扭成死结。

墨飞惊愕地瞪大眼睛，他就是以这种状态跟我走了一路？

哨兵五感敏锐，经常会接收到太多复杂无用信息，但哨兵没有梳理信息的能力，一旦积攒过多，就会产生头痛，继而陷入狂躁的状态，如果这种症状一直得不到解决，哨兵的精神领域就会彻底破碎，陷入永远的黑暗。

所以向导在哨兵的生命中成为必不可少的存在，哨兵需要向导强大的精神和理性，向导可以抑制哨兵的狂躁，在战斗时为他们提供远程辅助。

如果说哨兵是枪，那么向导就是扳机，哨兵具有与生俱来的兽性，而向导则是天生的驯兽师。

墨飞顾郎现在的状态已经算得上有生命危险了。

墨飞把顾郎翻过来，拍着他的脸颊：“喂，还活着吗？”

“啊……”顾郎迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，痛苦地皱眉，“没事，一会儿就好……”

“你现在情况很糟糕。”墨飞皱紧了眉，精神领域彻底破碎的哨兵会陷入永夜，这种情况下的哨兵要么失去理智成为野兽，要么就成为了植物人。

“没事……”

“我……”墨飞开口，发现顾郎已经昏迷，他的身体剧烈颤抖，显然是遭受着巨大的痛苦，墨飞蹙紧眉犹豫了一会儿，打开房门，把顾郎拖了进去。

……

顾郎意识苏醒的时候，闻到一股冷香。

不算甜腻，像是山间的清泉，晨间森林的甘露，清冷而淡雅，闻着舒服极了。

他贪婪地深吸一口，顺势抱住了某个柔韧纤细的物体。

嗯？手感这么好？

顾郎又顺手摸了摸，发间按摩的动作随着他的摸索停住，他睁眼，发现自己正躺在不知道谁的大腿上，抬头发现墨飞那双鹰一样锐利的眼睛，吓得立刻弹了起来。

“对不起对不起，我不是有意的……”

墨飞坐在沙发上拉下被顾郎撩开的衣摆，干咳了一声。

顾郎环视一圈，发现这是一间新房，冷色调简约风，大部分的物品都是黑白配色，家具崭新，显然是刚入住没多久。

“我……是在你家？”

“嗯。”

“刚才……”顾郎终于想起自己之前昏迷的事情，不好意思地挠挠后脑勺，“谢谢你的精神疏导，我好多了，给你添麻烦了。”

“没事。”墨飞回道，“还差一点，过来。”

“啊？”

“你的脑内信息复杂，杂物太多了，我在帮你重新归类，还差一点。”墨飞解释道。

“哦，哦……”顾郎一脸懵圈地点点头，看了看墨飞的大腿，躺回沙发，没胆量再继续枕着。

墨飞侧身，修长的手指插进顾郎的发间，精神触丝伸进顾郎的领域，继续刚才的收尾工作。

“你多大了？”墨飞第一次主动开口。

“二十五。”

墨飞惊讶地抬眉：“你一直没有向导？”

“嗯。”墨飞的手法不算熟练，但是对于他来说已经算是极大的享受，顾郎舒服地哼了一声，“因为是B级，所以没有S级那么容易狂躁，也算是个好处。”

墨飞迟疑地点点头。

在刚才治疗的过程中，他总感觉顾郎的精神屏障没有普通B级哨兵那么单调脆弱。

可能是误判了？

收尾工作很快完成，顾郎觉得大脑里清爽的不得了，所有繁杂琐碎都被除去，整个人的心都平静下来。

他瞄着墨飞的背影，偷偷摸了摸全身上下唯一没有静下来的某处。

啧。小兄弟你冷静点。

墨飞把购物袋放到厨房，回身见顾郎正傻愣愣地站着看他。

“我……现在就回去，不打扰你了。”

“外面在下雨。”

房间的隔音设施很好，墨飞几乎听不到外面的雨声，但阴霾的天空却昭示着这场大雨一时半会儿不会停歇。

“我家离得近，真的。”顾郎笑着凑到门口，在玄关处又飘来一句，“改日登门拜谢！”

墨飞就这么看顾郎慌张地逃走了。

他愣愣地看着安静宽敞的客厅，不由地轻笑一声。

这个人真有意思。

顾郎一路飞奔回他的公寓，他家确实离得很近，但大雨还是将他彻彻底底地淋个透。

回到家，顾郎倚靠着门缓缓坐在地上，雨水顺着他线条分明的脸颊向下流淌，被浸透的衬衫贴上结实饱满的胸肌，顾郎喘着粗气，格雷出现在面前，低头轻舔顾郎的脸颊。

“傻儿子，你爹差点没把持住。”顾郎拍拍格雷的脑袋，站起身走向浴室，踩出一道水迹。

格雷呜鸣一声，显然知道自家傻爹如今亢奋的心情。

顾郎在浴缸里泡到快变成一条鱼才稳住自己躁动的小兄弟，他哗啦一声从浴缸里站起身，摸向浴巾架子……

妈的，把它忘在墨飞家了。

顾郎捂着脸被自己的傻逼所折服，他平时没这么没脑子啊，怎么一遇到墨飞就开始智商情商直线下降了呢？

果然爱情使人盲目。

格雷趴在浴室门口，顾郎赤裸着身体走出来，灰狼抬头一眼就见到顾郎胯间尺寸可观的庞然巨物，厌弃地翻了个白眼。

爱情使人眼瞎。

顾郎用身上的水把床单阴成一个太字形，仰着脖子看天花板，动了动手指，手里似乎还残存着墨飞细腰的手感。

顾郎内心的狂喜已经膨胀出一个银河系了。

手腕的终端发出响声，顾郎伸手一看，是楚天远的视频邀请，他想了想，点击接受。

全息屏上立刻出现楚天远那张欠揍的脸，楚天远见顾郎光着上半身，一脸狐疑地看着他：“老B你干什么呢？”

顾郎坦率地回答：“打算解决点生理问题。”

“操，别恶心我啊！”楚天远绝望地捂着眼睛，冲着身后某处喊着，“亲爱的小晴晴，我的眼睛被顾郎玷污了！”

顾郎笑了一声：“说正事。”

“你把衣服穿好我再和你说正事。”楚天远一脸贞洁烈女的表情，“我拒绝任何人的勾引，男的也不行。”

“谁他妈勾引你。”顾郎捡了一件上衣套在身上，“赶紧放屁。”

“你最近状态怎么样？我听老陈说你最近又开始头疼了。”

顾郎勾起嘴角：“彻底好了。”

“你终于舍得找人给你做精神疏导了？”楚天远听后，声音拔高一度，“这可真是件好事。”

“我可不是那么随便的人。”顾郎得意地笑。

“你……”楚天远看到顾郎贱兮兮的表情，终于意识到了什么，“你不会是让墨飞……”

顾郎骄傲地抬起下巴。

“你你你你你你你你……”楚天远指着顾郎，手指颤抖得像得了帕金森综合征，“你太不够哥们义气了！”

“我怎么了？”

楚天远绝望地抓头发：“我和小晴晴打赌，赌我这三个月的零花钱说你肯定追不上墨飞。可是你这进度突飞猛进啊！我不管，你赔我钱！”

“你他妈自己随便打的赌，我凭什么管你？”

“你太无情了！”楚天远气得炸毛。

顾郎不打算再和楚天远贫嘴：“赶紧说正事。”

楚天远终于收起受气小媳妇的模样：“我和老陈上一次做的任务结束了，我看到一个新任务，佣金丰厚。打算邀请你一起去。”

“什么任务？”

“奎特市未来一周的剿匪活动，政府发布的官方任务，绝对可靠，目前需要至少40对哨兵向导，我们组队去，也可以互相帮助。”

顾郎沉思片刻，爽快地答应：“行。”

“不打算继续撩你的第一春了吗？”

顾郎认真地说：“我要努力赚钱养家，给他买大钻戒。”

“滚滚滚！”

全息屏吡的一声关闭，顾郎最后见到的是楚天远极其扭曲嫌弃的脸。


	4. 【哨向/原创】SB

第四章

一周后，奎特市。

集合地点是军区的某训练场，楚天远盯着全息屏上的坐标，愣是在周围绕了八圈才找到入口。

顾郎插着口袋看天，在一群A级哨兵面前毫无自卑感，似乎是为了表现自己的能力，各路神仙们都放出自己的精神体，愣是让顾郎有一种逛动物园的既视感。

顾郎怂恿楚天远：“来来来楚天远，把你的虎鲸放出来给他们看看。”

楚天远翻了个大白眼：“这里又没水，再说了我家小樱桃是那么随便的鲸鱼吗？”

你瞅瞅，身长八米的虎鲸取名叫小樱桃，这像话吗？

顾郎哼笑一声，不再继续逗他。

一个穿着军装的男人走到台上，台下的人立刻安静了不少，军官严肃地看着面前的四十对哨兵向导，咳了一声。

“众所周知，进入军队的哨兵和向导要收到中央塔的直接领导，奎特市政府没有权利邀请他们做事，所以我们恳请各位协助我们，清除匪徒，为此我们准备了丰厚的佣金。”

陈宁澈看着台上的人，眼尖地发现了他手腕上的标记：“这人不简单。”

“什么什么？”陈宁澈身边的矮个子女生踮着脚要看，“你看到什么啦！”

“他的终端是特质的，只有军部少将级以上的人才能拥有。”陈宁澈扶着自家娇小向导的腰防止她重心不稳摔倒。

每个登记注册的哨兵和向导都要在非惯用手的手腕植入一枚微型计算机，称之为终端，终端可以确定他们的位置信息，生理状态，也有远程通话，查询资料等多项功能，以防止哨兵或向导利用自己的能力做不法之事。

“什么也看不到嘛。”女生委屈地瘪着嘴，“不和你玩了。”

“小祖宗，我是哨兵，视力肯定比你好啊。”陈宁澈捏了捏女生的脸。

“哼。”冯芊芊气鼓鼓地抱着胳膊，不再理他了。

军官没有废话太多，任务的主要内容通过网络传到每个人的终端，任务持续五天，为了表示友好，政府为他们提供双人套间，方便每一对哨兵和向导入住。

分配宿舍时，顾郎插着口袋看着四周的人越来越少，楚天远跟着高晴离开，陈宁澈也边哄着冯芊芊边带她去找房间，等到人员基本散光，宽敞的训练场里只剩下分配宿舍的勤务兵，顾郎，以及……

顾郎动动鼻子，闻到一股熟悉的冷香。

“真的没有多余的房间了，墨先生，十分抱歉，是我们工作上的疏忽，我们一共邀请四十对哨兵和向导，核对信息的时候确实是四十名哨兵和四十名向导，但真的没有想到您没有伴侣，我以为你们都是一对一对的……”

“那个哨兵是谁？”清澈乌黑的漂亮眸子看着比自己高足足半头的后勤向导，气场十足。

“是我。”

墨飞闻声望去，发现顾郎插着口袋向他走来，笑成一朵灿烂的大菊花：“你去办理入住吧，我自己再找个住处就行。”

见对方这么大方，墨飞反到觉得不好意思了。

“哎呀，先生您真是帮了我的大忙了，不过奎特市房源一直紧缺，您确定能找到住处吗？”后勤如同见到救命恩人，拉起顾郎的手表示感激。

“五天而已。”顾郎笑了笑，淡定地一点一点抽出被后勤握得死紧的手，“把墨先生安顿好。”

后勤点头如捣蒜：“一定一定！”

顾郎摆手转身要走，站在一旁的墨飞蠕动着嘴唇，终于开口。

“等一下。”

顾郎回头看他：“？”

“没关系，”墨飞想了想，终于下定决心，“一起住吧。”

顾郎笑得灿烂，脑中已经一瞬间把婚礼全程走完。

“我愿意。”

墨飞：“？”

……

夜晚。

房间内气氛十分尴尬。

顾郎哼着不着边的调给自己打地铺，心情要多舒畅有多舒畅，墨飞坐在床上看他，心里要多尴尬有多尴尬。

他当时怎么就脑子一抽答应和他一起住了呢？

“你……也来睡床吧。”自己一个人占着一整个双人大床，墨飞觉得很不好意思。

“没事，我看地上挺热乎的。”顾郎继续愉悦地哼着小曲，“地毯也软，正好。”

墨飞索性坦白：“你睡地上我很过意不去。”

顾郎铺被子的动作一顿，翻身敏捷地爬上床，欺身上前将墨飞压在身下，哑着嗓子低声问：“你确定？”

墨飞愣愣地看着身上的顾郞，甚至没有立刻搞清楚如今的状况。

“我虽然不想碰你，但不代表我性功能有问题。”顾郎看着身下男生漂亮的眼睛，轻声威胁道，“不要试图挑逗一个单身老男人，嗯？”

墨飞这才反应过来如今的情况，他的耳朵瞬间红透，挣扎着狠狠地推开顾郞。

“下去。”

顾郎眯着眼睛笑，把墨飞裹进被子里自己走下床。

“我是对你有意思，不过在你同意之前，我不会碰你的。”顾郎躺在地上盖好被子，“哨兵的体内拥有兽性，结合热会让他们失去理智，我不希望被本能驱使，接着发情，配对一个合适的向导，结合，这不是我想要的。”

墨飞惊讶地听着顾郎说的话。

“我想寻找除了本能以外的东西，”顾郎低声说道，“那是比结合热时的躁动和失控，比结合后的依赖性和臣服性更美妙的东西。”

“是什么？”墨飞问。

“我也不清楚，我找了很多年，不过我现在有些答案了。”顾郎坐起身，点了点墨飞被子下的胸膛。

“我想要找到一个让我第一眼看到时，心脏狂跳的人，不需要通过DNA序列测契合度，也不关心他究竟是向导，哨兵，或者只是普通人。”

“可惜我找到一个小孩，”顾郎叹了口气，揉了一把墨飞的脑袋，“不过没关系，至少我找到了。”

墨飞把被子盖到只露出眼睛，看着黑暗中顾郎高大的身影，小声地嘟囔。

“我已经成年了，而且，我很强……”

“你确实很厉害。”顾郎低笑，“S级向导配我太浪费了，不过……无论你如何回应我，我都尊重你的选择。”

墨飞闷闷地嗯了一声，他庆幸现在没有开灯，顾郎看不清他的脸。

如果看到了，一定会被他笑话的。

……

第二天顾郎带着墨飞一起去见楚天远和陈宁澈那两对小夫妻时，楚天远的帕金森又犯了。

“你你你你你你……”

两位女性向导倒是没有太大的反应，放出各自的精神体，冯芊芊的精神体是一只可爱的黑线仓鼠，高晴的则是一只优雅的挪威森林猫。

墨飞扬了扬手臂，乌雕张开巨大的翅膀看着面前的小动物们。

陈宁澈抽了抽嘴角。

“陈宁澈！是乌雕唉！好酷哦！和你一样是猛禽唉！”冯芊芊激动地拉着陈宁澈的胳膊，黑线仓鼠凑到乌雕脚下，乌雕垂眼看了看，没有动，也没有阻止，任由小仓鼠在自己爪子上爬来爬去。

一旁的挪威森林猫舔舔爪子，用脊背蹭了一下乌雕的前胸就消失了。

墨飞看了一眼陈宁澈，发现他的眼睛在某些地方和自己很像，但又不完全一样，陈宁澈的眼睛要更大更圆一些，线条也不像他那么狭长锋利。

墨飞沉思片刻，在心中有了猜想。

“是雕枭。”陈宁澈索性坦白，不过他并不想把自己的精神体放出来，虽然雕枭是最大的猫头鹰，但乌雕看起来还是比他的气派多了……

各自收回精神体，楚天远按照任务要求分配了任务地点，陈宁澈和冯芊芊，楚天远和高晴组成一队去市区边缘的酒店寻找隐藏在附近的毒贩，顾郎和墨飞组成一队去夜店寻找禁药的提供方。

“一旦任务过程中出问题，第一时间发出通知，所有能抽身的人必须赶往出事地点，明白了吗？”楚天远难得严肃地说着，楚天远作为小队的领头人，偶尔还是靠得住的。

“明白。”

“好，解散。”

两对小夫妻嘻嘻哈哈地离开，高晴回头给顾郎一个意味深长的微笑，顾郎的终端叮地一声响，他打开全息屏，发现是楚天远的私密留言。

[加油，最佳SB组合。]

顾郎哼笑一声，楚天远这个损友永远能找到各种称号讽刺他，墨飞听到顾郎的笑声回头看他，顾郎连忙把终端关掉，灿烂的大菊花立刻绽放。

“我们现在……出发？”


	5. 【哨向/原创】SB

第五章

顾郎和墨飞要找的夜店只在夜间营业，白天两人在酒吧附近逛了逛，没有发现任何异常，为了避免暴露行踪，两人远离酒吧的区域，最后坐在广场的长椅上发呆。

顾郎盯着广场的鸽子，一只一只地数，墨飞看着全息屏里的任务内容，认真地分析。

气氛瞬间变得诡异。

顾郎指着边上的冰淇淋店：“吃不吃冰淇淋？”

“不吃。”墨飞果断拒绝，眼睛一眨不眨地看着全息屏里的资料。

这批禁药是针对信息素进行研究的产物，药品售卖方十分神秘，只在夜店的卡座接头，每次也只买很少一部分，行迹变化多端，政府的线人查了很久也只得到他们今晚会在夜店见面的信息。

墨飞蹙着眉，这种任务他自己一个人做就可以，但是禁药作用却让他起了疑心。

这是一种可以促进普通人觉醒的药物，也就是说，可以令普通人通过长期注射达到觉醒效果，甚至可以在分化期之前就完成觉醒。

而若是觉醒后的觉醒者注射……

墨飞的面前出现一只冰淇淋.

“给，鲜奶味的。”顾郎把冰淇淋递到墨飞面前。

墨飞看了看顾郎手中的冰淇淋，移开目光：“我不吃，你自己吃吧。”

“我吃不了，牙齿敏感。”顾郎龇着一口大白牙笑。

墨飞这才想起来面前这个人是个哨兵，无法承受过凉过热的食物，伸手接过顾郎手里的冰淇淋，小心地舔了一口。

好甜。

顾郎看墨飞的眼里明显亮了一下，知道这个小孩是喜欢吃冰淇淋的。

在广场附近观察地形的时候，墨飞足足看了那个冰淇淋店七次。而这一切都被顾郎看在眼里。

小孩子的心思果然好猜。

“吃完我们去那边的商铺打听一下，”顾郎看着墨飞小口小口地舔着冰淇淋，目光逐渐深沉。

这小孩的嘴真小，以后能含得下吗？

不能勉强，舔舔就行……

顾郎一边和脑子里的黄色废料做斗争，一边看着墨飞小口吃冰淇淋的样子。

“好吃吗？”

“嗯嗯。”墨飞吃的一嘴奶渍，满足的很，说完又反应过来自己的行为太幼稚，耳尖升起一片粉红色。

“你要尝一尝吗？”墨飞举着手里被吃掉一半的冰淇淋，眼底清澈得如同一汪清泉，“只尝一小口应该没事……”

顾郎微微凑近注视着墨飞的眼睛，没有去吃冰淇淋，而是伸手抹掉了他嘴角的奶渍，放到嘴边舔干净，冲着墨飞露出一个邪气的笑。

“很甜。”

墨飞呆滞了两秒才意识到刚才发生了什么，他的脸颊霎时间升起两团红晕，侧过脸不敢再直视顾郎的眼睛。

顾郎看着面前小孩的后脑勺和红到滴血的耳尖，在心中默念了千百遍阿弥陀佛才压制住了想亲他的冲动。

老天爷啊，他为什么这么好看，为什么这么可爱！

夜幕降临，天空被蒙上一层灰蒙蒙的颜色，城市的霓虹灯晃得刺眼，顾郎和墨飞换上花里胡哨的衣服，成功混进夜店花里胡哨的人群中。

墨飞穿着一件短T恤，露出一截干净纤细的腰，紧身裤裹着他窄小的胯骨和小鹿般修长的双腿，顾郎全程紧盯着墨飞看，完全没在意什么任务目标。

而墨飞也不好受，这里高涨的情绪严重影响了他的精神，不但如此，他还要随时去梳理顾郎的精神领域，以防他陷入头痛或暴躁的状态。

目前的情况让他无法因顾郎脑子里的黄色废料而怄火，锐利的眼睛盯着正在狂欢的每一个人，终于找到了他们一直在寻找的目标。

“顾郎。”墨飞对顾郎施加精神暗示，强迫他把视线从自己的屁股上移开。

顾郎终于有了反应：“嗯？”

墨飞透过微型耳机向顾郎下达命令：“你现在在看的人就是我们今晚的任务目标，盯紧他。”

“遵命。”顾郎愉悦地回道。

男子神色平静，眼睛一直四处瞟，墨飞低着头喝面前的果汁，用余光监视着男子。

过了约半刻钟，男子突然站起身往外走，墨飞站起身跟在后面，顾郎从另一侧往门口追踪。

顾郎的声音低沉：“他要逃，我们暴露了。”

墨飞一惊，随即加快脚步，顾郎连忙跟在后面：“别跟得太紧……墨飞！”

可惜墨飞并没有听话，跟着对方就拐进了巷子，顾郎烦躁地啧了一声，大步跟了过去。

乌雕一声长吟，那边的打斗已经开始，顾郎冲过去一把拉住要踢墨飞的男子的脚，突然太阳穴一痛，被人逮住机会挨了一拳。

墨飞立刻反应过来，这附近藏着一个向导，并且实力十分强！

乌雕在天空盘旋，墨飞冷静下来伸长自己的精神触丝，迅速连接顾郎的大脑清除干扰信息，同时解除自己的精神屏障，扩开感知领域去寻找那个藏在暗处的向导。

他一定能找到！

对方显然也没有示弱，立刻做出了无数个假象，大脑中闪烁的光点和复杂波动的情绪让墨飞的冷汗浸透了后背，他蹙紧眉，耳边是顾郎和对方拳脚相加的声音，他强迫自己集中注意力，突然，他收到了一个危险的信息。

“小心！”

墨飞猛地睁开眼睛，一把推开顾郎，男子手中不知何时冒出的注射剂猛地刺入墨飞的胳膊。

顾郎瞪大眼睛看着墨飞倒在自己面前。

天空盘旋的乌雕哀鸣一声向下坠落，最后化成一团雾气散进空气中，墨飞的身体抽搐两下，最后一动不动。

“你竟敢……”感受到那股一直安抚自己的触丝消失，顾郎怒视着面前的男子，五官因愤怒而狰狞，男子被顾郎突然变化的气场震慑住，挥拳出击却被顾郎轻松抓住手腕，力度大到要把骨头捏碎。

男子疼得冷汗直冒，终于发现了顾郎的异常。

顾郎的眼中逐渐浮起一层黑雾，黑雾慢慢笼罩整个眼球，灰狼站在屋顶，发出一声凄厉的嚎叫。

男子惊恐地看着面前的顾郎，恐惧让他的身体变得僵硬，他想逃，却发现自己连抬腿的力气都没有，只能瘫软着身体等待死神的降临，绝望地说出生命中的最后一句话。

“你，你是……”

温热的血液溅上暗灰色的砖墙，顾郎满手血腥地昏了过去。

……

顾郎睁开眼睛的时候，发现他正躺在地上，脚边是一具血肉模糊的尸体，原本墨飞倒地的地方已经不见了墨飞的踪影。

墨飞！

顾郎心里一紧，立刻打开终端，发现墨飞显示的位置在他们合住的宿舍，连忙站起身以最快的速度飞奔回去。

不论怎样，那个男子注射剂的药物绝对有问题。

墨飞，你千万不能有事。

顾郎回到宿舍，刚进走廊就闻到一股熟悉的冷香，但这股香气比他曾经闻到的都要浓郁，他赶到宿舍门口，浓郁的气味随着打开的门扉扑面而来，顾郎惊慌地走进房间关紧门，这股味道他再熟悉不过。

是信息素。

墨飞刚成年，即将迎来他人生中第一次的结合热，如果不出意外再过半个月他就能准备好抑制剂来控制自己，但刚才那只药剂硬是让他的结合热在一个小时内彻底爆发。

顾郎没见到墨飞的身影，他的眼中一片血红，墨飞的信息素太过浓郁，他第一次感到相容度过高带来的被动发情是如此猝不及防而来势汹汹。

“墨飞！”

敏锐的听觉捕捉到浴室传来的水声，顾郎打开门，终于找到气味的根源。

他的雏鹰，正坐在浴缸里，湿漉漉地缩在角落里发抖，听到门被打开，身体剧烈颤抖一下。

“别过来……”

“别过来……求你……”

小鹰发出悲泣的低鸣，面前是一个被他的信息素吸引到发情的哨兵，而他正在陷入结合热的热潮中，最糟糕的一刻终究还是来了，他不敢直视顾郎的眼睛，漂亮锐利的双眼如今蒙上一层水雾。

顾郎只觉得浑身血液都在沸腾，这简直是一种无法抗拒的本能冲动，他深吸一口气，慢慢凑近浴缸里的墨飞：“听着墨飞，我现在很冷静，和我保持交流好吗？”

“是我不正常，”墨飞快哭出来了，“我的理性正在消失……别碰我，求你，我没有准备好……我真的没准备好！”

“我不会碰你，但是你不能在这里，我只是要把你抱回床上……”顾郎终于凑到浴缸前，这才发现浴缸里的水冰冷刺骨。

“水很凉，墨飞，你会生病。”顾郎想去环住墨飞的肩膀把他抱出来，墨飞却颤抖着躲开了他伸来的手。

“不要……”

顾郎几乎要把自己的牙齿咬碎，他绷紧身体，不顾墨飞的反抗将他环抱起来，墨飞的身体滚烫得吓人，即使是在冷水中泡了这么久也没有成功散去热度。

白皙的手臂环上顾郎的脖子，墨飞舒服地哼了一声，被裹在浴巾里抱出浴室。

顾郎把墨飞脱干净盖好被子，他不敢睁开眼睛，几乎是粗暴地扒开墨飞身上所有的衣物，在感受到墨飞略显恐慌的挣扎后把他摁进被子里。

“墨飞，我不会做什么的，你放心。”


	6. 【哨向/原创】SB

第六章

顾郎摁着太阳穴在床头来回踱步，下体疼得快要爆炸，被窝里的墨飞发出甜腻的呻吟，结合热即将烧光他的最后一丝理智。

“唔……好难受……”

眼下墨飞需要抑制剂，可奎特市作为专门为普通人设立的城市，市区没有工会，没有觉醒者军队，更没有针对觉醒者设立的药店，其他觉醒者都是已经相互绑定的人，根本不需要抑制剂。

顾郎粗喘着抹了一把脖子上的汗液，他现在浑身已经被汗水浸透，看起来并不比墨飞好到哪去。

顾郎能听见大脑内有一个声音在叫嚣。

吃了他。

把他压在身下，干到手脚发软，用精液灌满他的小腹，咬破他的后脖颈，他将永远属于你，信息素带来的臣服性会让他再也无法离开你……

不！这不是我想要的！

顾郎甩了甩头克制住兽性带来的本能冲动，摇晃着身体向门口慢慢走去，他明白现在的他离墨飞越远，墨飞越安全。

“别走……”

感受到身边的那股气息在消失，墨飞开始不安地扭动，精神触丝胡乱伸展，最后竟然攀进顾郎的大脑，触丝末端勾着精神领域挑逗令顾郎最崩溃的一点，顾郎身体一僵，几乎是同时地转身一跃上床，掀开被子压上墨飞赤裸的身体——

他失控了。

“唔……唔嗯……”

墨飞被迫抬高下巴接受顾郎急切的深吻，唇齿交缠的陌生感受让他害怕极了，他被结合热烧得神志不清，却还是用最后一丝理智推搡顾郎的肩膀。

“不……唔……”

顾郎松开吻得红肿的嘴唇，看着墨飞在身下蜷缩成一团，抱住膝盖止不住地发抖。

“不要……”

顾郎看着墨飞眼里的泪光，崩溃地低吼一声。

墨飞感觉到身上的野兽终于停下动作，小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，发现顾郎的眼里一片血红，眼神更是凶狠得令人胆寒。

“我……没事……”顾郎竭力控制自己，抽出床头的水果刀插进自己的手臂，剧烈的痛楚终于让他清醒些许，“抱歉，让你害怕了。”

顾郎从墨飞身上爬起来，坐在床上捂住自己流血的手臂。

墨飞咬住指节不让自己哼出声，他的意识开始逐渐模糊，下体黏腻湿热得迫切想要一个大家伙捅进来。

好热……

好想要。

正当顾郎缓和些许，理智逐渐回归正常时，墨飞猛地坐起身，跨坐在顾郎身上，急切地堵住了他的嘴。

顾郎被墨飞突然的主动吓了一跳，墨飞的吻毫无章法可言，只是生涩地不断舔着顾郎的嘴唇，顾郎拉开墨飞，发现他的眼里已经失去了焦距。

“墨飞？”

“想要……”墨飞蹭着顾郎胯间的硕大，分泌出的黏液沾湿了顾郎的下体，“想要你……给我……”

顾郎被墨飞这一蹭蹭得呼吸一窒，好不容易压下去的情热被再度勾起，顾郎揉着墨飞挺翘的屁股，充满弹性的臀肉刚好能被一掌包覆，他哑着嗓子问。

“想要？”

“嗯……”墨飞又缠了上来，贴着顾郎的胸膛开始乱蹭。

顾郎摸向那还未被人碰触过的娇嫩穴口，继续问着：“墨飞……看清我，我是谁？”

墨飞漂亮失焦的眼睛望向顾郎，呆滞地看了半天。

“你是……谁？”

顾郎被这句话憋得心里一阵犯堵，惩罚性地狠狠捏了两把墨飞的腰，把他放回床上，掰开缠着他不放的手脚，自残式地搅了搅还插在胳膊上的水果刀，又疼得清醒一些。

“你这个小混蛋……”

顾郎红着眼睛摁住墨飞乱动的身体，抬高他的下巴迫使他露出那小巧的喉结，同时加强精神屏障防止墨飞的精神触丝再次偷偷溜进来控制他的大脑。

墨飞迷茫地看着天花板，咽了咽口水，喉结上下滚动。

“一个临时标记能让你好受一些，祈祷我能忍得住吧……至于后脖子，我到时候一定要狠狠咬个够，无论你怎么求饶都不行。”

顾郎俯身舔上墨飞的喉结，尖厉的犬牙刺入皮肤，血液蒸腾的感受让顾郎眼里的血红再次浓重，他立刻握紧胳膊上的水果刀，在剧烈的疼痛中完成一个临时标记。

墨飞迷迷糊糊地哼了一声，舒服地闭上眼睛。

顾郎拔掉胳膊上的水果刀扔在一边，翻出来绷带草草地包扎一下，摇摇晃晃地进了浴室。

……

墨飞苏醒的时候，发现自己头痛欲裂，浑身无力，被子都被他身上的汗浸得潮湿。

想到昨晚的一切，他立刻坐起身检查自己的身体，却发现后脖颈并没有灼烧的疼痛，只是喉结上被人烙了个临时标记。

墨飞终于放松下来，从四周找了半天才找到一件勉强能穿的衣服，顾郎的衣服大到衣摆可以遮住他的大腿根，他小心地下床，迟疑地呼唤着。

“顾郎？”

房间里一片狼藉，干涸的水迹，破碎的衣物，空气中没有散尽的信息素的味道，墨飞打开窗，却发现地板上有血迹，沿着床尾一直蔓延到浴室门口。

墨飞眨了眨眼睛，昨晚模糊不清的记忆终于恢复些许，他立刻想到了什么，猛地打开浴室的门。

顾郎躺在浴缸里，闭着眼睛安静地睡着，他的一条胳膊垂在外侧，伤口渗出的血沿着手臂线条从指尖滴落，在瓷砖上汇成一小滩，已经氧化成红褐色。

眼前的血红让墨飞的心都揪紧了，他凑近看着顾郎，摸了摸他的脸颊。

“顾郎？”

顾郎的睫毛颤抖着，缓缓睁开眼睛，入目是那对漂亮清澈的黑曜石，他终于笑了起来，声音沙哑。

“我做到了。”

尊重墨飞的选择，他做到了。

“是……”墨飞摸摸顾郎湿漉漉的头发，看着眼前这个哨兵虚弱的样子，心中被某种难言的感情填满了。

结合热的过程中，需要向导对容易失控的哨兵进行引导，如果向导在结合热中丧失理性无法成功引导哨兵的精神与其结合，那么双方都会受到严重的伤害。

他在昨晚彻底失控，如果顾郎没有控制住，那么后果将不堪设想。

哨兵是极容易失控的，要想控制住本能的冲动是一件极其痛苦煎熬的事情，顾郎却做到了。

墨飞摸了摸顾郎湿漉漉的头发，感激地轻声说着：“谢谢……”

墨飞扶着顾郎让他走出浴缸，浴缸的水很凉，顾郎作为哨兵被水冻得浑身都在抖，墨飞为他擦干身上的水，重新包扎手臂上的伤口，把顾郎塞进被子里。

顾郎裹紧被子小声说着：“好冷。”

墨飞把室内温度调高，可顾郎还是冷的发抖，常人用的取暖装置对哨兵来说都过于炙热，墨飞看着顾郎难过的样子，终于鼓起勇气。

他钻进被子，用自己温热的皮肤紧贴着顾郎的身体，顾郎浑身冷的让墨飞一阵颤栗，他咬咬牙，还是用力抱紧了身边的男人。

顾郎迷迷糊糊中抱住怀里温暖的墨飞，呢喃几句后终于睡了过去。

……

顾郎睡醒的时候只觉得浑身酸痛，多亏哨兵强健的体质，他的身体在好好睡一觉后已经恢复的差不多。

本打算伸个懒腰，伸手却碰到一片光洁细腻的皮肤，顾郎诧异地扭头一看，却发现墨飞正赤裸着身体，抱着他的腰睡得正香。

操，我死而无憾了。

顾郎的动作让墨飞皱着眉哼咛一声，搂紧身边男人的腰，大腿直接跨在顾郎的身上，又没有声音了。

好的，顾郎享年二十五岁。

顾郎僵直着身体一动不敢动，梗着脖子观察墨飞的睡颜，墨飞平时一直摆着一副严肃冷淡的脸，睡着后却乖得不得了，那双带着锋利线条的眼睛轻阖着，五官俊美，睡颜恬静，散发着少年独有的澄澈与纯真。

顾郎就这么梗着脖子看了一个多小时。

一个小时后，墨飞揉着眼睛，被顾郎的灵魂注视吓得瞬间清醒。

面前的大菊花灿烂绽放：“醒啦？”

墨飞这才发现自己缠着顾郎，大腿根还顶着灼热粗壮的某物，他窘迫地瞪大眼睛，飞起一脚把顾郎踹到床下。

都说向导的体能偏弱，即使是男性向导也只是耐力稍微好一些，但此刻顾郎完全没觉得面前这位小向导体能弱在哪里，这一脚疼得他“哎哟”一声趴在地上，捂着肚子差点把隔夜饭吐出来。

墨飞这才意识到自己下脚有些重了，裹着被子趴在床沿看顾郎：“你怎么样？”

“我怀疑你去的不是向导训练基地，是跆拳道馆。”顾郎痛得直哼哼。

“我是下意识的……”墨飞尴尬地红了耳朵，把缩在地上的顾郎拉回床上。

顾郎坐在床边，看着墨飞盘腿坐在床上，他只穿了一条内裤，在盘着腿的动作下一览无遗。

纯白的！

顾郎捂着嘴，低头不敢直视面前的墨飞，墨飞昨晚精神力消耗很大，虽然没有去窥探顾郎的大脑，但他还是能隔着内裤看到顾郎精神抖擞的小兄弟。

“你……”墨飞欲言又止。

顾郎先滔滔不绝起来，开口就是道歉：“对不起，我给你烙了临时标记，你也知道奎特市没有针对觉醒者的药店，我当时不知道除了这个还能怎么做可以让你缓下来，你当时情况太糟糕了，临时标记一周就能消失，我不会利用臣服性强迫你做什么的，我今晚出去找房子住，你不用担……”

“伤口还疼吗？”墨飞突然打断他的话。

顾郎抬起头：“啊？”

墨飞凑到顾郎面前，轻轻摸了摸他还缠着绷带的胳膊，小声问道：“还疼吗？”

“早就不疼了。”顾郎笑着回答，“小伤，过几天就能好了。”

墨飞低着头，用一种几乎听不到的音量嘟囔一句：“谢谢。”

顾郎没有再说话，看着面前小孩的发旋，忍不住轻吻了一下。

“你没事就好。”

……


	7. 【哨向/原创】SB

第七章

墨飞坐在床上，郁闷地看着全息屏。

“我们任务失败了。”

顾郎躺在他旁边，仰着脖子看墨飞：“为什么？”

“我们没有找到禁药的提供方。”

伊戈踩着格雷的头顶睡着，巨大的灰狼小心翼翼一动不动地僵在那里，斗鸡眼地往头顶瞄，生怕让头上的乌雕惊醒。

伊戈被迫回到精神领域受了很多伤，墨飞刚才把伊戈召出来的时候，伊戈明显怏怏不乐的样子，等到顾郎把自己的傻儿子喊出来伊戈才有些反应，它飞到灰狼的头顶，竟然立在那里睡着了。

“提供方……”顾郎突然想到什么，下床开始翻桌子上的东西，终于找到一支空的注射剂递给墨飞，“昨晚掉在地上的，你离开得匆忙，我醒来看到就捡回来了。”

墨飞眼前一亮，拿过注射剂观察，注射剂上有一串数字编号，还有一些英文缩写。

“A……艾维市？”

顾郎凑过去看：“有线索吗？”

“我们只要把这支注射剂交给政府就能完成任务了。”墨飞心里一喜，激动地看向顾郎，却发现两人的距离如此近，只要稍微再凑近一些，就能亲在一起。

顾郎看着墨飞难得有些笑意的眼睛，心里一阵暖意。

真好看。

顾郎又贱兮兮地凑近一些：“不打算给我点奖励吗？”

墨飞干咳一声，眼睛眨了眨，也不知道是因为临时标记的缘故，还是因为昨晚顾郎没有碰他的缘故，他竟然真的凑了过去，却在刚要亲上顾郎脸颊的时候被顾郎一把捂住了嘴。

顾郎眯着眼睛看他。

“逗你玩的。”

“！”

于是顾郎再次捂着肚子躺在床下，格雷看着自家傻爹的一波操作，无奈地叹了一口气。

天作孽犹可恕，自作孽不可活啊。

中午吃饭的时候，顾郎端着餐盘使用美男计让食堂大妈多给自己一小碗水果，接着屁颠屁颠地坐到墨飞面前把水果尽数交公。

楚天远看着两人的互动，一个劲地翻白眼：“老不正经。”

陈宁澈夹着一块鸡肉看墨飞，总觉得哪里不对劲。

墨飞以前带颈环吗？

“你们任务做的怎么样？”楚天远看着坐在自己对面的顾郎，问道。

“小任务，搞定。”

“小任务你胳膊怎么还受伤了？”楚天远的声调扬了起来，发现墨飞脸色变得不自在又眯起眼睛，“昨晚也没听到你们主动联系，发生什么了吗？”

“没事，追人的时候不小心划伤的。”顾郎笑得一脸自然。

“哦——”楚天远一个拉长音的“哦”变了几个调，意味深长地看着墨飞低着头不说话的样子，“当我什么也没说。”

“你们呢？”顾郎问。

“有老陈在，找东西轻松加愉快，一晚上就把所有的毒品都搜出来了。”

顾郎强调：“我要是去，搜得更快。”

陈宁澈：“你是把格雷当缉毒犬用吗？”

楚天远：“我记得所有的家犬都是灰狼的亚种。”

顾郎骄傲地抬起头：“你们可以叫我狗王。”

楚天远：“……狗B。”

陈宁澈嘴里含着的水全喷了出来，墨飞的肩膀抖了抖，顾郎拎着楚天远的衣领把他一把摁在餐桌上。

“道歉。”

楚天远：“我错了。”

顾郎指了指楚天远餐盘里的小果冻：“我要那个作为赔罪。”

楚天远：“那是小晴晴给我的，我不给你！”

顾郎：“不行，我就要那个！”

楚天远：“我只能给你两个！”

顾郎：“我要三个！”

楚天远：“两个！我一共只有五个啊！”

顾郎：“三个！”

楚天远：“两个！”

顾郎：“三个！”

楚天远：“……三个就三个！”

于是墨飞的餐盘里又多了三个小果冻，楚天远受气包似的捧着自己仅剩的两个小果冻找高晴哭诉去了。

陈宁澈看了看墨飞，这个小孩吃饭的时候也是小口小口吃，倒是让他想起了自己家那只小仓鼠。

“墨飞，你以前……戴颈环吗？”

墨飞摸摸脖子，耳尖立刻红了起来。

向导带颈环是一件很性感的事情，黑色的颈环不但修饰纤长的脖子，还能遮住后脖颈的标记，结训联谊时很多向导都会选择带颈环来吸引哨兵的目光。

“不戴。”

“哦……”陈宁澈若有所思地点点头，眼尖地发现顾郎低着脑袋，嘴角咧到后脑勺。

陈宁澈眨眨眼，希望楚天远未来三个月不要向自己借钱。

接下来的任务对他们来说简单轻松，顾郎和墨飞的配合越来越默契，有时候楚天远甚至怀疑他们两个已经永久绑定在一起了。

……

“前方路口左拐一百米，铁箱子后面。”

墨飞清冷的声音透过耳机传来，顾郎犹如一只利箭飞了出去，在路口左拐进巷子。

“他在准备烟雾弹。”

顾郎掏出枪熟练地上膛，向铁箱子冲刺，踩着墙壁一个前空翻跳到匪徒面前，第一枪打掉了他手里的烟雾弹，第二枪正中眉心。

“搞定。”

“你背后一千米左右的地方有陌生信号，我怀疑是敌方人员，小心。”

乌雕在天空盘旋，墨飞吹了个口哨，站在高楼平台弓着腰准备冲刺，乌雕在墨飞跃出高楼的那一刹那俯冲下去，勾着墨飞的肩膀让他成功跳到另一栋楼的楼顶。

“谢了，伊戈。”墨飞摸了摸乌雕的头，踩着楼顶边缘的凸台架起狙击枪。

顾郎背后没过多久跑来几个拿着枪的男子，顾郎躲在铁箱子后面避子弹，掏出腰间的闪光弹拉掉拉环扔了过去。

一片刺眼的白光在眼前炸开，几个男子捂着眼睛慌张地寻找隐蔽点，顾郎从铁箱子背面闪出身体，端着枪将面前站着的人们全部击倒。

顾郎收起枪，看着硝烟散尽的路口，微微眯起眼睛。

突然，一个不知道何时躲起来的男子冒出来，枪口霎时间对准了顾郎的身体！

枪声响起，顾郎看了看面前倒地的男子，扬起脖子望向楼顶一闪而过的狙击枪枪管，低低地笑了一声。

这片城区是废城区，有一群匪徒长期驻扎在这里，时间一长已经形成了一定的规模，严重威胁到主城区的安全，政府这才不得不重金雇佣工会的觉醒者来清除匪徒。

顾郎绕过尸体拐到大楼门口，墨飞也恰好从门口出来，看到顾郎毫发无伤，墨飞微微松了口气。

顾郎打开终端连线楚天远：“楚天远。”

“喂！我忙着呢！”通话那边似乎还有枪声，楚天远的声音大到刺耳，“我好像不小心发现他们的根据地了，我现在给你发位置，你赶紧过来！听着，首领的头赏金三倍！”

顾郎挂断了通话，对着墨飞耸耸肩。

墨飞眨眨眼睛，乌雕扑腾着翅膀飞到灰狼的脊背上。

“走吧。”

顾郎骑着摩托带墨飞绕过狭窄的街巷，灰狼风驰电掣地跟在后面，乌雕张开翅膀在空中滑翔。

等两人到达楚天远提供的位置后，面前是一片空旷的土地，上面除了建筑的残骸再无其他，墨飞踩着碎石观察着四周的地形，解除自己的屏障感知四周的情绪波动。

“这里有一片区域设立了专门针对向导的感知屏障，我找不到他们在哪。”

“感知屏障？”顾郎眉毛一挑。普通的匪徒会有这种专门针对觉醒者的设备吗？

顾郎把扛在背上的枪端在手里，认真提醒道：“跟紧我。”

墨飞看着顾郎严肃的面容，抽出腰间的手枪跟在后面。

两人谨慎地移动着，风穿过破败的楼房呼啸而过，墨飞张大感知范围，被顾郎及时制止住：“这样太累了，你需要休息。”

“我没事。”墨飞抹抹鼻尖的汗水，固执地分析周围的所有精神波动。

“听话，”顾郎揉了揉他的脑袋，“我知道你很厉害，但你不能逞强，你的精神力前几天消耗严重，如果长时间这样会损伤你的大脑。”

“我们就用传统的搜索方式，嗯？”

墨飞听着顾郎的劝告，小声应了一声，慢慢收回感知。

两人又在这片断壁残垣中搜了一段时间，风吹得越来越大，沙砾打在脸上生疼，顾郎用外套把墨飞罩起来，挡在他前面。

“喵——”

一声细微的猫叫声从远处响起，顾郎抬头一看，竟然是高晴的精神体，挪威森林猫坐在大石块上舔舔爪子，站起来冲着顾郎两人又喵了一声。

“是高晴的精神体小米粒。”顾郎松了一口气，带着墨飞来到小米粒面前，小米粒转身走了几步，回头冲着他们喵喵叫。

“它在给我们带路。”墨飞说道，“精神体不能离主人太远，他们一定在附近。”

两人跟着猫一路走去，终于来到一处碎石堆前，碎石堆一侧有一扇凹进去的暗门，小米粒坐在暗门门口，消失了。

顾郎环顾四周，发现几具陌生尸体，看样子应该是楚天远之前打死的匪徒们。

顾郎回到门口，发现墨飞正凑在暗门右侧的小屏幕前观察。

“需要指纹。”

顾郎凑近一看，发现屏幕右下角有一只小小的猫头鹰标志，笑着将拇指摁上去，暗门缓缓打开。

墨飞狐疑地看着他。

“我是良民，”顾郎指了指小屏幕上的猫头鹰，“别怀疑我，陈宁澈觉醒前是励志要做黑客的，只要有小猫头鹰标志，这个系统绝对是被他黑过了。”

墨飞：“……”


	8. 【哨向/原创】SB

第八章

两人警惕地走进通道，昏暗的灯光下，通道里遍地尸体，墨飞皱着眉看着那些血肉模糊的死人，迈开步子跨过去。

通道是一个回旋式的下坡，越往里走越阴冷，格雷被空气中浓重的血腥味和火药味熏得直打喷嚏，最后被逼回顾郎的精神领域，伊戈依旧是那只面容冷淡的帅雕，格雷消失后它扇动着翅膀飞到顾郎肩头，用锐利的眼睛环顾四周。

顾郎的肩膀显然要比墨飞的宽厚很多，伊戈软软的身体蹭着顾郎的耳朵，顾郎侧头瞄一眼伊戈，觉得精神体比主人要坦率多了。

通道尽头是一片宽敞的大厅，大厅的四面墙涂满了各种口号，大部分是“抵制觉醒者”“觉醒者种族歧视”“反对觉醒者的绝对领导权”“反对中央塔”这一类的内容。

顾郎看着墙上的涂鸦，突然明白为什么政府要求他们不顾生死地清除所有人了。

这群人，完全能够被判定为需要清剿的革命军。

几百年前，人类在一次病毒的大洗礼后，近百分之八十的人类消失，许多国家不复存在，抗住病毒感染的人类成为觉醒者，并将这种特殊的基因成功遗传下来。

后来，地球上存活下来的人们建起了中央塔，控制所有觉醒者，并且组建大规模特殊军队和觉醒者工会，中央塔只管理觉醒者，可以说是觉醒者的最高权利机关，而统治中央塔的人，则是一直以来为人所道的黑暗哨兵。

黑暗哨兵一代只出现一人，是哨兵中超乎寻常的存在，黑暗哨兵的五感十分敏锐，甚至能做到预见短暂的未来，他们拥有极端的自控能力，不需要向导的辅助，是所有觉醒者向往的传说。

渐渐地，中央塔的统治开始稳定，对于觉醒者的管理也越来越完善，可普通人依旧占大多数，时间一长，他们开始因觉醒者能够享受到大部分资源而愤世嫉俗，革命军也应运而起。

墨飞沉默地看着那些标语，观察一会儿，突然发现了什么，指向墙的一边，：“那里有一个箭头。”

“应该是楚天远留下的标志，”顾郎靠近墙壁，伸手摸了摸还没有干透的涂料，“他们应该还没有走远，我们走。”

两人顺着剪头所指的通道前行，在一处电梯前停下脚步，而箭头指到这里也不见了。

顾郎摁了一下电梯按钮，电梯叮叮叮地有节奏地响了几声，电梯门侧的显示屏上并没有显示楼层，只有一只像素风的小猫头鹰静静地呈现在屏幕上。

电梯门缓缓打开，顾郎后退一步端起枪认真地观察，确定安全后带着墨飞进入电梯内。

电梯间内没有任何按钮，门关上后顾郎只能凭感觉判断他们是在缓慢下降，墨飞盯着四周，显然陌生又危险的封闭环境让他十分不安。

“这里的气氛很诡异……”墨飞一手抓着顾郎的外套，一手虚扶着墙壁，眼睛一直往电梯间上方看，他们现在已经完全进入感知屏障区域，顾郎的五感并没有太大的影响，可墨飞几乎被屏蔽了所有的能力，现在的他哪怕将精神触丝张开到最大范围，也只能感受到被屏蔽后如同死水一般平静的环境，这对于一个陷入敌营的向导来说，是及其不利的。

顾郎摸摸面前小孩儿软软的头发，给他一个安慰的笑容：“有我在，别怕。”

墨飞的耳尖红了红，沉默地低下头，顾郎看着墨飞红着耳朵乖巧的样子，没忍住又多揉了两把。

电梯门被打开，顾郎立刻进入备战状态，地下的温度很低，冷风顺着缓缓打开的门缝吹了进来，顾郎眯了眯眼，首先映入眼帘的是一个宽敞的类似总控室的房间，房间中间浮着一颗巨大的蓝色虚拟球体，上面覆盖了蛛网一样密密麻麻的线，线与线的交叉点还星星点点地亮着一些光点。

墨飞几乎看呆了：“这是……”

顾郎难得认真地蹙起眉：“这是向导的脑神经网络图。”他大步流星地走向虚拟球体下的操作面板前，认真地敲击起来。

“这种网络图需要一比一还原向导大脑的结构，可以实现人脑系统代替人工智能系统，不过对向导要求极高，很少有向导可以承受这么庞大的信息群……这绝对不是一般革命军能够拥有的东西，楚天远已经好久没和我们联系，估计他们已经遇到麻烦了。”

墨飞仰起头看着面前的虚拟球体：“这是向导的脑神经……”

“嗯，因为人脑的潜力是无穷的，向导作为强化了精神力的觉醒者，大脑的开发程度要比普通人强百倍，所以就有了利用人脑来代替人工智能的技术，我也是第一次亲眼见到实体，但是据说这种系统可以支撑起一个城市的网络信息链接。”

“这么厉害……”墨飞感慨道。

“你的精神力很强，我估计你的脑神经网络图要比这个还复杂漂亮。”顾郎笑着说道。

墨飞没有理会顾郎的称赞，只是皱着眉看着那微微发亮的虚拟球体，突然想到了什么。

“你说这种系统需要一比一还原向导大脑的结构，作为蓝本的向导需要十分强大的精神力，”墨飞指着面前的虚拟球体，“这个系统的蓝本是谁？”

顾郎被墨飞问得一愣，抬起头看向面前的巨大球体，虚拟球体微光闪烁，静静地悬在那里。

控制面板上终于出现代码信息，顾郎不敢怠慢，手指在键盘上快速敲击，原本乱成一团的代码变得有条理，顾郎又根据代码的性质开始重新编辑。

五分钟后，顾郎终于摁下回车键。

“我改变了一部分系统，虽然只是很小一部分，但足够我们去控制一些东西了。”顾郎有些尴尬，他对这方面并不擅长，而且这个系统实在是太庞大了。

墨飞凑上前，控制面板上的光标闪烁了几下，竟然慢慢地打出三个字。

[救救我。]

显示屏上的幽光变得诡异起来，两人几乎同时深吸一口冷气。

墨飞小声问道：“这是……楚天远的求救信号吗？”

“我不清楚。”顾郎擦掉额头上的冷汗，显然这种结果在他的意料之外，他再次伸手，在屏幕上敲了几个字。

[你是谁？]

顾郎完全不知道他现在做这件事的意义，但是他隐约觉得这个系统在某种程度上……活过来了。

光标闪烁着，竟然真的再次自动敲出了文字。

[救救我。]

[好 痛苦。]

[救救我！救救我！救救我！救救我！救救我！救救我！……]

屏幕瞬间被这三个字刷满，仿佛一个濒死之人凄厉的哀叫，顾郎连忙将自己的终端与系统连接，开始寻找信号源，全息屏上出现几个几何图案后，浮现出一个类似地图的画面。

“这应该是这个地下的3D地图。”墨飞看着屏幕上的蜂巢形建筑，指着直梯下的第一层闪烁着的蓝点，“我们现在在这个位置。”墨飞拉动地图向下，发现最底部一层闪烁着一个红点，“这是什么。”

“这是求救信号，但我们不能确定这是不是楚天远，我们只能推测出……对方的情况非常不妙。”顾郎微微皱眉，开始陷入沉思。

“虽然有可能是敌人的圈套，但是如果这真的是楚天远……或者是一个被困在这里的人发出的求救信号，我们都有必要去看一看。”墨飞把他心爱的狙击枪背好，扬起下巴用那双漂亮的眼睛盯着顾郎，“你要去吗？”

顾郎看着面前小孩眼里的坚毅与认真，愣了几秒终于笑着回道。

“当然。”

有了地图后两人方便不少，顾郎根据地图上的路线找到了下降到最底层的直梯，这期间他们依旧没有发现任何人。

电梯门缓缓开启，两人面前出现了一条银白色的通道，通道尽头是一扇巨大的金属门，门上贴着“禁止进入”“危险”的提示。

墨飞看了看侧边的显示屏，发现显示屏上并没有小猫头鹰的出现，上面还有虹膜识别的设备。

“陈宁澈似乎并没有黑到这里，”墨飞摸了摸面前的金属门，“我们该怎么进去？”

顾郎摸着下巴，看了看手腕上的全息屏，突然发现原本在地图上显示关闭的金属门已经呈打开的状态。

顾郎想了想，说着：“我试一下。”他凑上前去，将自己的眼睛对准虹膜识别设备。

几秒后，巨大的轰隆声响起，厚重的金属门终于缓慢升起。

“我的终端现在与系统连接，我估计我的信息已经自动录入系统中了。”顾郎解释着，侧头看向金属门内部，发现里面依旧空无一人。

可当他走进门内看清里面的一切后，却惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

这是一个类似于实验室的地方，四周摆着各种仪器，显然曾经有很多人在这里工作过，顾郎抬起头，发现天花板上连着大大小小的线路，而这些线路的末端全部聚集在一个圆柱形容器的上端，容器里面充斥着浑浊的黄色液体，顾郎凑近一看，浑身僵硬，汗毛都炸起来了。

那里面竟然装着一个人！


	9. 【哨向/原创】SB

第九章

“肖容，男，二十三岁，S级向导，体征正常，融合系统时间……三年……”墨飞低头念着仪器上显示的内容，并没有发现容器内的情况。

顾郎凑近高台上的玻璃容器，容器里的男子闭着眼睛，身上已经有很多皮肤脱落，四肢萎缩，看起来如同丧尸一样可怖，可令顾郎惊讶的不是这些，而是他的大脑。

男子的头盖骨被切除，粉色的大脑裸露在外面，天花板上各种线路的末端，竟然全部插在男子的大脑里！

“顾郎，你在看什么？”墨飞发现顾郎站在那里半天没有声音，正想走过去，却被顾郎叫停了脚步。

“你先别过来，”顾郎咽了咽口水，“墨飞……你再念一遍你刚才看到的内容。”

“肖容，男，二十三岁，S级向导，体征正常，融合系统时间三年，崩溃次数两次，系统融合率86%，暂无上升趋势，具体原因在进一步排查中。”

“肖容……”顾郎小声念着这个名字。

这一念不要紧，容器里面的男子就像是被唤醒一样睁开了眼睛。

顾郎后退一步，差点就要抽出枪把玻璃打碎。

他还活着？

男子静静地看着面前的顾郎，顾郎突然发现他的全息屏上又出现了文字。

[救救我。]

“救你……怎么救？”顾郎看着男子的身体，迟疑道。

[请杀了我。]

[好痛苦……]

顾郎看了看全息屏上的内容，又看了看容器里的男子，虽然男子脸上的皮肤已经脱落一部分，但是表情看起来却十分平静安详。

可顾郎的内心完全不平静。

“这里究竟做过什么，你为什么会变成这个样子，还有和你一样的向导吗？”

[我不知道，我……好痛苦……请杀了我。]

“回答我！”

顾郎无法想象，如果容器里的人是墨飞，他会做出什么出格的举动。

他真的不敢想象。

“怎么了？”墨飞听到顾郎的怒吼声立刻跑了过来，在发现容器内男子的瞬间僵在那里。

[我缺失了很多记忆……我……]

“顾郎，这是……”墨飞已经完全不知道该说一些什么了，他看着容器里的男人，突然明白了这种建筑中网络系统的不正常，墨飞轻轻地摸上玻璃，紧接着一阵令人窒息的恐惧和绝望立刻席卷全身！

墨飞痛苦地呻吟一声，捂住太阳穴蹲了下去，顾郎连忙扶住墨飞。

这就是他感受到的吗？墨飞大口喘着粗气，他仅仅打算稍微一下感受男子的内心，趁机搜索一下男子记忆中的一些信息，却没想到男子的绝望与悲怆竟如此剧烈，剧烈到令他几乎无法承受。

“顾郎，他就是……肖容吧。”墨飞站起身擦掉额头上的汗珠，语气满是肯定。

“是。”顾郎回道。

“我是向导，我能感受到其他人的想法和内心，我……刚才试着去感受了一下他的内心，只得到了一点点信息，他真的很痛苦。”墨飞仰起脸看向顾郎，顾郎这才发现墨飞的眼里全是泪水。

“顾郎，他真的很痛苦，他失去了他的哨兵......是强制解除。”

顾郎心里一惊，绕到容器后，果然发现那复杂线路的缝隙中，隐约能看到男子的后脖颈的标记是被烧焦一般的黑色。

被绑定在一起的哨兵和向导可以解除绑定，一般是一方死亡，通过微创手术令活着的一方恢复到未绑定的状态，但像两人都存活的情况下，强制解除是及其残忍的一件事，绑定不仅仅是身体上的绑定，更多的是两个人灵魂上的融合，一方死亡，活着的人还有可能慢慢走出阴影，但被强制分离开的两个活着的人，却很难坚持继续活下去——分离灵魂的痛苦不是所有人都能够承受的。

容器中的肖容眨了眨眼睛，突然看向面前的墨飞，墨飞被吓得咬住嘴唇，没敢动。

顾郎的全息屏上再次出现信息。

[这是……你的向导吗？]

顾郎绕回来，冲着男子摇了摇头；“不是，我们没有绑定。”

[绑定……我也曾与一个哨兵绑定……薛冰……我好想你]

顾郎绕了回来，看着容器里面的男子，他面容依旧平静，顾郎还是发现他的眼睛里有一滴透明的水混进浑黄的溶液中。

“在你身上究竟发生了什么？”顾郎继续问着。

[我不知道……我的大脑损伤很严重……我缺失了很多记忆……薛冰……我的薛冰在哪？]

“这里之前来过一队人，他们去哪了？”

[他们目前已经出去了，他们和你们走的是不同的路线，除了你们两个，这里留下的人都死了。]

肖容逐渐恢复一些理智，开始可以正常谈话，顾郎看着全息屏里的文字，长时间悬着的内心终于落了下来。

“我们并不认识薛冰，不过我可以把你救出来，等你出去了，你可以自己去找他。”

[我出不去的，我明白我的身体情况，这个容器维持着我最后的生命，一旦脱离了它，我就会死。]

肖容静静地看着面前的两个人，手指开始颤动。

[所以，请你杀了我。]

“恕我做不到。”顾郎将枪背好，回到仪器附近开始去试着找到能让肖容平安出来的办法。

墨飞看着顾郎皱着眉敲击键盘的样子，回头看了看肖容。

“我们会尽力救你的。”墨飞坚定地说。

肖容看了看墨飞，他的四肢逐渐能够缓慢活动，肖容试着动了动手臂，笑着摇摇头。

墨飞咬住下唇，把手重新放回玻璃罩上，精神触丝缓慢伸展至肖容的大脑，墨飞成功入侵那濒临破碎的精神领域，企图去降低肖容身体上的痛苦。

每个人的精神领域都各有不同，身为向导，墨飞见过各种各样的精神领域，但像肖容这样的，他还是第一次见。

就像是坠入冰冷的深海，目光所及之处皆是黑暗，墨飞看到了许多像碎玻璃一般的短暂影像，几乎全是同一个人的脸，墨飞觉得他就是那个叫薛冰的男人。

“你不必这样的。”正当墨飞观望着那些影像时，一个温柔的声音突然在身后响起。

墨飞回身望去，发现肖容正立在水中，慢慢向他飘过来。

精神领域里的肖容不再是那骇人的模样，他非常消瘦，有一头深棕色的头发，笑起来能隐约看到嘴角下面的梨涡。

“我只是想让你好受一些。”墨飞看着眼前完整的肖容，小声回道。

“我在这里沉睡了很久，很多东西都忘记了，我试着去回忆了一下，但还是不行，真的很抱歉。”

“没关系，这不是你的错。”墨飞摇了摇头，“顾郎只是太着急了，我替他向你道歉。”

“他是个很好的人，”肖容终于飘到墨飞面前，“看得出来，他喜欢你。”

“我知道……”墨飞耳尖发红。

肖容问：“那你喜欢他吗？”

墨飞沉默了。

“你还在犹豫，虽然你不确定自己的内心深处是否对他有感觉，但是你的身体会告诉你一切。”

墨飞摸了摸胳膊，那里的针孔已经彻底愈合。

“他说他会等我的答复。”

“那你打算什么时候回复他呢？”

墨飞微微皱眉，下意识地咬住嘴唇。

肖容看着墨飞一脸纠结的表情，温和一笑，伸出手指向他的胸膛。

“这世道依靠心灵的吸引而结合的觉醒者很少，想清楚了就快点告诉他，不然你会失去一个好伴侣的。”

墨飞点点头，“我会的。”

肖容笑了笑，抬起头看着自己精神领域那些碎片化的记忆，神情突然变得悲伤起来。

“薛冰……”

墨飞明白肖容内心深处的痛苦，但他不知道怎样才能安慰肖容，犹豫几秒后，他拉住了肖容的手，一言不发地站在那里，肖容回他一个微笑，四周只剩下水流的声响。

……

顾郎破译了仪器最核心的内容，但当他看完全部信息后，一直坚定着的瞳孔终于开始颤抖。

这个系统，根本就没有考虑过肖容的死活。

顾郎回到容器前，发现墨飞正闭着眼睛把手放在玻璃罩上和肖容进行交流，墨飞感受到顾郎靠近，收回自己的精神触丝，睁开眼看向顾郎。

“找到解决方法了吗？”墨飞问道。

顾郎黑着脸一言不发，转头看向肖容。

肖容显然已经知道会是这种结果，他眯着眼睛笑了笑，虽然那个笑容确实有点恐怖。

“对不起。”顾郎说。

[不用说对不起，在临死前还能恢复神智，作为人和其他人交流，我已经很满足了。]

墨飞的眼神黯淡下去，他知道这已经不是他和顾郎能做到的事情了。

“我可以去帮你找中央塔的人，他们一定有办法，你只需要……”

[我已经没有时间了，系统马上就要检测出我的失控，我会被迫停止身体机能，倒不如现在就让我离开这个玻璃罐子。]

[而且，一旦我死亡，这栋建筑的自爆系统就会启动，十五分钟后这座地下建筑将会被彻底炸毁。]

顾郎沉默地看着面前的玻璃罩，犹豫了一下，突然开口道：“墨飞，到我身后。”

墨飞应着顾郎的话走到他的背后，顾郎利索地举起冲锋枪，对着玻璃罩疯狂扫射！

玻璃碎片四处飞溅，有些甚至在顾郎脸上划出血痕，顾郎用外套把想冒出头的墨飞裹进怀里，直到把弹夹打空才放他出来。

“你突然做什么！”墨飞被吓了一跳，连忙走到玻璃罩前，里面昏黄的营养液已经流了一地，走起来十分滑，顾郎拉住差点摔倒的墨飞，两人一起把肖容身上的各种管子线路拔掉，小心翼翼地合伙把肖容抬了出来，墨飞把肖容抱在怀里，一时间竟不知道该去碰他身体的何处。

离开营养液的肖容开始以肉眼可见的速度腐烂，他张了张嘴，发出含糊不清的声音：“谢谢……”

墨飞摇摇头，声音有些颤抖：“对不起……”

肖容抬起手指，墨飞这才发现肖容的指尖停着一只发着微光的尖翅蓝闪蝶，蝴蝶的双翅已经破碎不堪，几乎只剩下骨架，却还是努力扇动着飞舞起来。

墨飞这才反应过来，这是肖容的精神体。

那发着微光的蝴蝶渐渐地飞向上方，最后化成星星点点的光亮。

“我终于……可以去见你了……”


	10. 【哨向/原创】SB

第十章

头顶的指示灯闪烁几次后发出危险的红光，警报声响彻整栋建筑，两人丝毫不敢懈怠一路向上狂奔，等到他们突破重重紧闭的门扉到达地面后，大地开始剧烈震动，地下传来轰隆的悲鸣，宽阔的堆满碎石的平地以肉眼可见的速度塌陷，墨飞揉揉发红的眼眶，似乎还没有从肖容死去的痛苦中走出来。

震耳欲聋的声响令楚天远一行人闻声而至，地面停止震动后通讯和感知终于恢复正常，他们找到顾郎和墨飞两人后，发现这一带的地面出现了巨大的凹坑，楚天远没想到顾郎会炸毁革命军的基地，但当他发现顾郎低头沉默不语，而墨飞眼睛还有些红的时候，他瞬间明白顾郎和墨飞在他们不在时经历了完全不同的事情。

……

回到住处后，六个人聚在楚天远的房间里，陈宁澈坐在一旁操作着面前的便携电脑，房间里很安静，墨飞坐在沙发椅上抱着自己家的乌雕，眼睛看着窗外不知道在想些什么。

“我查到肖容和薛冰的资料了。”

一直沉默着的顾郎突然凑过去，其他人也立刻围住陈宁澈，墨飞注意到显示屏中肖容清瘦的脸，突然觉得心里有些难受。

“资料上显示肖容在一次任务后失踪，只剩薛冰一人回来，而薛冰在肖容失踪的一年后自杀了……”

楚天远有些不敢相信：“自杀？”

“嗯，是上吊自杀，地点就在两人曾经同居的家中，没有遗书。”陈宁澈看着显示屏中的信息，深深地叹了口气，语气中满是惋惜，“他们两个如今也算是重聚了。”

顾郎问：“没有其他资料了吗？”

“他们两人的资料很少，因为是几年前的内容所以很多都没有详细的记录，我再试一试，看看能不能找到一些中央塔内部的资料。”陈宁澈重新敲击起来键盘，顾郎不好意思打扰到陈宁澈，重新坐回床上。

冯芊芊看大家都愁容满面的样子，小声提议道：“我们要不要把这件事上报？”

楚天远立刻否决：“这件事在我们的预料之外，而且我总觉得这几年革命军和政府的关系很微妙……等我们查清楚再做决定。”  
陈宁澈敲着键盘突然开口：“你们注意到了吗？资料上显示肖容是失踪，我们这次剿灭的革命军基地很奇怪，这么庞大的地下建筑我还是第一次见，如果真的向顾郎他们见到的那样，有人在利用向导做实验……”陈宁澈看了一眼冯芊芊，抿起嘴巴。

“你是想说，在其他地方还可能会有这种地下建筑吗？”高晴问。

陈宁澈沉默着点点头。

楚天远摸着下巴沉思：“不排除这种可能，老陈，你试着搜一下近几年向导的失踪人数，以S级向导为主。”

陈宁澈应了一声，回过头开始忙碌起来。

冯芊芊想到顾郎说的肖容死前的状态，咽了一口口水，怯怯地问：“那……他们在做什么实验啊？”

“向导拥有精神暗示的能力，他们在借助向导的脑神经，创造巨大的精神网络，达到无视精神屏障去控制别人的意识。”顾郎回答道，“当然，他们没有成功，肖容和系统融合了三年还是失败了。”

高晴心里一阵恶寒：“这和向导完全不一样，S级向导耗尽精神力一次也只能精神暗示十人，还需要在对方精神屏障脆弱的情况下才能实现，能控制二十人的向导根本不存在，精神暗示是十分危险的能力，稍微遇到一个屏障坚固的就会被反噬。如果这种实验成功……哪怕只有一例都够人受的，能无视所有人的精神屏障，又不消耗精神力，岂不是今后所有人都会被控制？”

“几乎不可能成功。”墨飞说道。

“为什么？”楚天远疑惑地问。

墨飞缩在椅子上，摸着怀里的乌雕，“这个实验对向导的要求很高，肖容生前是一位十分优秀的向导，想要抓走他肯定不容易，要不然也不至于三年了还在用一个活生生腐烂掉的向导做实验，如今我们摧毁了他们的实验室，革命军一定会有所警惕。”墨飞想到肖容的脸，抱着乌雕的胳膊紧了一些，“你们杀的都是保护实验室的人，顾郎也是破解地下建筑的电脑系统才意外发现实验室的存在。”

楚天远叹了口气：“我们确实没有发现实验室，当时只想着快点完成任务了。”

“我们围剿的首领似乎对那个实验室也不知情，”高晴看向顾郎，眼神有些复杂，“当时陈宁澈也试着去破译系统，可惜失败了。”

“你是在怀疑我吗？”顾郎笑着说，“你也是S级向导，你大可以进入我的精神领域看看我在想些什么。”

高晴同样地勾起嘴角：“你的精神领域太奇怪，我不是怀疑你，我只是陈述事实，连陈宁澈都解不了的代码，你怎么……”

顾郎看着高晴，笑着回道：“我曾经是直属黑暗哨兵的人，学到的东西肯定比你们多。”

“小晴，”楚天远听到顾郎说了这句话，脸色立刻冷了下来，喊住自家向导，“别说了。”

高晴看了一眼楚天远，最终选择沉默。

冯芊芊发现气氛不对，立刻找个借口拉着高晴换房间聊天去了。

两人走后，楚天远难得叹了一口气：“小晴她心情不好就会这样……这么多年了，我们都清楚你是什么样的人。”

顾郎摇了摇头，语气平和：“我没有生她的气，她怀疑我很正常，我不打算解释什么。”

“顾郎，我们已经认识七年了，我信得过你，我也知道你有一些事情不想告诉我们，我们能理解。”陈宁澈把手臂搭在椅背上，回身看向顾郎，“如果有什么事需要我们帮忙，我们一定会尽全力。”

“我明白，”顾郎笑了一下，拍拍陈宁澈的肩膀，“谢谢。”

陈宁澈笑了笑，回头继续敲起键盘。

最后，陈宁澈没有再查到更多内容，经历了一番激烈的战斗，再加上碰到这样的事情，众人都身心俱疲，会议草草结束，六个人各自回到房间准备明天返程。

……

顾郎回到房间整理行李，墨飞趴在床上看全息屏，顾郎收拾好东西打完地铺起身，发现墨飞的全息屏上还是薛冰自杀的那条新闻。

“还在想那件事吗？”顾郎问道。

墨飞回过神看着顾郎关切的眼神，垂下眼：“没有。”

顾郎伸手揉了揉墨飞的头发，临时标记的影响还存在，顾郎能感觉到面前的小孩纠结的内心。

“我刚才看到了，你似乎很惊讶我和高晴之间会那样。”

在和高晴争吵的时候，顾郎注意到墨飞抱着乌雕的身体明显绷紧了一下。

“我没有……”

“我和楚天远、高晴还有陈宁澈当年在中央塔是同一期的学生，自从我认识高晴，她就对我很警惕。”

“我以为你们关系很好，”墨飞终于把心里话说了出来，“毕竟我刚认识你们没多久，我也不知道该怎么办。”

“就像他们说的那样，我这边确实有一些问题没有解决，不过我信得过他们，高晴怀疑我，是因为她一直担心我会对楚天远不利。”

“为什么？”

“这个……说来话长。”顾郎挠挠脸颊，有些不知如何开口，“我和楚天远的关系很复杂，你确定要听吗？”

“我听。”墨飞点点头，他想知道更多关于面前这个男人的事情。

“这要从我们的身世说起，”顾郎换了一个舒服的姿势靠坐在床上，清了清嗓子，“觉醒者一般在十六岁左右觉醒，觉醒后的人会由中央塔派人进行收编，送到中央塔进行系统的训练。那个年龄段的人一般都是学生，觉醒者有着普通人无法得到的能力，很多父母觉得自豪，认为这是一件极其光荣的事情。有的父母却希望自己的孩子平凡而健康地活着，当发现自己的孩子成为觉醒者时，他们都很舍不得。这样有人关心、有人惦记着的孩子占了大多数，不过依旧有那么几个孩子，他们在觉醒之前，每天都活得很辛苦……”

“你知不知道伦贝市的萨区？”

墨飞点点头，那里是出了名的犯罪之城，几乎没有人愿意去那里，不法分子在当地肆意妄为，萨区则是伦贝市的犯罪中心，赌场和红灯区随处可见，政府已经无法控制目前的局面。

“我就是萨区出来的。”顾郎笑了一下，有些自嘲的意味，“我的父亲在我没出生就离开，我的母亲体弱多病，在我十岁的时候就去世了，觉醒之前，我一直自己一个人生活。”

墨飞眨了眨眼睛，感觉自己现在听到的就像一个不切实际的故事。

十岁的孩子，在出了名的犯罪之城，靠什么才能活下去呢？

“总之为了活着什么都敢做，”顾郎见墨飞一脸心疼的样子，哈哈笑着揉了一把他的头发，“你这是什么眼神？那都是过去的事了……好了我们不说这个，觉醒之后像我们这种无依无靠的孩子会被中央塔统一收养，不但要进行能力训练，还要学习很多知识，几乎所有被中央塔收养的孩子都百分之百拥护中央塔的统治，这就是问题所在。你知道楚天远觉醒前是什么身份吗？”

墨飞摇头。

“唯一有明显抵制中央塔倾向的城市——菲利市，楚天远是菲利市市长的小儿子。”

墨飞瞳孔收缩，瞬间明白顾郎的意思。

论政治立场，顾郎和楚天远完全对立，再加上顾郎平时神秘兮兮的表现，高晴怀疑顾郎确实情有可原。

“这回你明白了吧？”顾郎斜眼看着墨飞，眼角有着明显的笑意。

“我听说过，由中央塔收养的觉醒者都……无条件地服从黑暗哨兵的命令，传闻有过觉醒者为完成命令曾亲手杀死自己的伴侣……”墨飞停顿了一下，看向顾郎。

“不是传闻，是真的，这是考验忠心度最好的方式。”

那是一群狂信徒，在他们的眼里黑暗哨兵胜过一切，顾郎说不定也是其中之一……

他真的是吗？

墨飞低下头思索了几秒，又抬起头看向顾郎，动了动嘴唇，语气坚定地开口：“你不是那样的人。”

“我不是吗？”顾郎笑着反问。

“至少我会自己去判断，而且我觉得你不是那种……丧失自我的人，哪怕你是从萨区出来的，你也不是坏人。”

“我说不定就是坏人呢？”顾郎龇着一口白牙靠近墨飞，“大灰狼在童话故事里面不都是反派吗？我可能会趁你不注意把你一口吃掉哦。”

“那我也不怕，”墨飞语气坚定，“我相信你。”

顾郎看着墨飞澄澈的眼睛，终于忍不住叹气，在他的头上揉了一把，“你啊……”

墨飞用手顺了顺被顾郎揉乱的头发，有些不理解顾郎现在的行为。

顾郎觉得自己肯定是上辈子拯救了整个宇宙，这辈子才换来与墨飞的相遇，他现在就想将面前的小孩紧紧地抱在怀里，在他脸上亲个一百零八遍。顾郎乐得合不拢嘴，将自己想猛亲墨飞的想法换成再次揉乱他的头发，接着在对方还有些懵的时候翻身下床，躺在铺好被褥的地板上。

“明天要早起回去，我们现在该睡觉了。”

话音一落，房间内的灯光霎时间熄灭，墨飞从被子里探出一个小脑袋，今夜月色温柔，微弱而温和的光洒满了整个房间，墨飞来回翻了几个身，完全没有睡意。

又过了半天，墨飞终于小声唤了一句：“顾郎？”

“嗯？”地上传来顾郎低沉的声音，“睡不着吗？”

“有一点，”墨飞转了转黑亮的眼眸，看向微亮的窗子，脑子里想的全是顾郎小时候的样子。

要怎样才能让一个小孩撑起来一个家，又要照顾体弱多病的母亲呢？

顾郎的母亲……会长什么样子？

顾郎翻了个身，睁开眼睛：“在想什么？”

“我在想你小时候。”

顾郎沉默了一会儿，坐起身撑在床边，拉起墨飞的手摸向自己的太阳穴。

“你可以自己看。”


	11. 【哨向/原创】SB

第十一章

精神触丝连接大脑，墨飞再一次进入顾郎的精神领域。

墨飞看到破旧的房子，床上躺着的脸色苍白的女人，她的笑容很灿烂，在这个昏暗的房间里如同太阳般闪耀，墨飞看到女人握着一双粗糙的小手，不断地唤着一个名字。

“顾郎……顾郎……你做得很好，妈妈永远爱你。”

“我的宝贝顾郎，一直以来辛苦你了。”

“哈哈，顾郎你怎么洗衣服洗得满脸泡泡啊？”

“对不起啊顾郎，妈妈不能一直陪着你了，你要努力活下去，生活很苦，但苦难总会过去，你要坚持你的内心，永远不要放弃。”

临终前的女人嘴角依然带着笑意，看得墨飞鼻子发酸，喉咙里像是有个硬块哽住。接着画面一转，墨飞看到了罪犯遍地，脏乱的街市。

手中是一箱箱沉重的弹药，磨出血的小手捏着刚得到的酬劳，小跑着去药店买妈妈需要的药。

回到家，那时的妈妈还可以下床活动，她围着一件破旧但干净的围裙站在厨房里熬汤，小孩的视角很低，妈妈回头看向他，露出笑容：“呀，我的乖儿子回来了，今天也辛苦顾郎为妈妈赚钱买药，顾郎果然是个成熟的男子汉呢。”

接着妈妈蹲下为他擦干净混合着血污油污的双手，耐心地为他上药。

顾郎第一次偷东西，被发现后妈妈狠狠地扇了他一巴掌，气得咳了一整天，吓得顾郎找药的手都是抖的。

顾郎也偷偷看到过，夜晚，妈妈在他不在的时候默默流泪，第二天依旧露出灿烂的笑容。

“今天又是个好天气！新的一天我们也要一起努力啊。”

……

墨飞收回精神触丝，紧紧抱住顾郎的脖子。

顾郎拍拍墨飞的背：“已经十多年过去了，她的脸我都快记不清了。”

墨飞的声音有些哽咽：“你有一个很好的母亲。”

“嗯，”顾郎扬起嘴角，“我一直很感激她。”

记忆里的女人确实是模糊的脸，不过隐约觉得是个绝美的人，顾郎似乎对于母亲的笑容记得格外深刻，墨飞突然想到平日里顾郎也喜欢对他笑，那种灿烂的如同太阳闪耀的笑容，大概就是从母亲那里得来的。

顾郎摸了摸墨飞的后脑勺：“这回可以睡觉了吗？”

墨飞应了一声躺好，顾郎也躺了回去，劳累一周的他们此刻终于陷入梦乡。

……

任务结束后的一个星期。

众人回到工会所在的城市，顾郎回到家的第二天就玩失踪，墨飞偶尔在工会能见到楚天远和陈宁澈，就是见不到那朵熟悉的大菊花。

这天，墨飞做完任务回来，回头正好碰上了正要交付任务的楚天远。

“哟，墨飞，刚做完任务回来啊。”楚天远抬手笑着打招呼。

墨飞点头回应，歪脑袋看向楚天远身后，陈宁澈和高晴在聊着什么，冯芊芊低着头看全息屏，没有顾郎的身影。

楚天远跟着墨飞回头看向身后，瞬间想到什么，转过头问：“你在找顾郎吗？”

“没。”墨飞有些失落地回他，拖着沉重的步伐往工会外走。

“既然你想见他，你为什么不去找他？”楚天远喊住墨飞，“如果你不知道他的住址，我可以告诉你啊。”

墨飞回头看向楚天远。

楚天远从前台要来张便签，唰唰唰地写了一个地址递给墨飞：“他偶尔会失联，具体为什么我也不清楚……不过一般不会超过七天，我想这两天他应该会回来了。”

墨飞接过便签纸：“谢谢。”

“不客气，”楚天远礼貌地笑着，“顾郎虽然有点老流氓，不过他是个值得托付的人，为了老狗B的幸福我舍弃三个月的零花钱也没什么。”

墨飞：“零花钱？”

“没事没事，”楚天远有些郁闷地开口，“不过我说句实话，毕竟你是S级向导，完全可以找更厉害的哨兵配对，如果你觉得顾郎作为B级配不上你，最好早点和他说，他可是很认真的，我从来没见过他像现在这样主动去追求一个向导。”

脑海中出现了熟悉的笑脸，墨飞捏紧手里的便签：“我也很认真。”

……

墨飞不知道顾郎为什么会失踪，从楚天远的话来判断，顾郎似乎经常会这样，刚从奎特市回来那段时间，墨飞身上的临时标记还没有消失，出于对哨兵的依赖他经常会想起顾郎，可如今已经过去一周，没有了临时标记的影响，墨飞还是会看着那条花花绿绿的浴巾出神。

他明白，这不是临时标记的问题。

墨飞回到家，坐在客厅盯着那张纸看了将近十分钟。

突然，他站起身，大步流星地向门口走去，那气势不像是要去找顾郎，倒像是要去找仇人打架。

他猛地打开门，突然觉得门外有什么挡住他开门的动作，厚实的门板和异物撞出一声闷响，墨飞听到一声略显熟悉的闷哼，他连忙把门往里收，探出头一看。

顾郎正捂着鼻子坐在地上。

墨飞连忙将顾郎扶起来：“你还好吗？”

“我觉得我很好……”顾郎松开捂住鼻子的手，对墨飞露出一个灿烂的笑容，“好久不见。”

墨飞神情复杂地盯着顾郎的脸，缓缓开口道：“你，流鼻血了……”

顾郎低头一看，掌心一摊鲜红的血，顾郎瞬间觉得他刚才的笑容从青春偶像剧变成一部惊悚片。

……

墨飞把浸水的冷毛巾敷在顾郎的额头上，顾郎躺在沙发上看着墨飞坐在自己身边：“感觉每次都要让你照顾我。”

“没事。”墨飞有些尴尬，“我没想到你会在门后。”

“我估计这两天标记的影响会消失就过来了，是我运气不佳恰巧赶上你要开门，”顾郎躺在沙发上，鼻孔里塞着卫生纸，瞟了一眼墨飞白皙纤长的脖颈，“还有痕迹吗？”

墨飞摸了摸喉结，上面的牙印已经变得很浅：“过两天应该就好了。”

“那就好。”顾郎笑了一下，扶着额头的毛巾坐起来，“既然你没事，我就先回去了。”

等等？他主动跑过来一趟就是为了确定自己的状态？

现在就要走了？

“等一下，”墨飞连忙喊住他，“我有东西要给你。”

顾郎回头看向墨飞，墨飞走进卧室，拿出一个袋子递给他：“这是之前你落在我家的浴巾，我整理的时候发现的……没来得及给你。”

顾郎看着纸袋里那条花花绿绿的浴巾，恍然大悟道：“啊，这是那天我送你回家顺手放进你的购物袋里，临走时忘记拿出来的那条浴巾。”

“嗯。”墨飞点点头。

“我都快忘记了，谢谢啊。”顾郎收好纸袋，鼻子里塞着卫生纸就要往外走。

墨飞欲言又止地站在那里，耳朵红成一片，这次的见面时间太过短暂，墨飞咬着下唇想了半天也想不出来该和顾郎说什么。

想和他多说一说话。

他不擅长和别人聊天，但是他想听顾郎说话，哪怕闲聊也好。

“你……”

“我突然想起来……”

顾郎握着门把手，突然想到什么一样回头看向墨飞，结果两人同时开口。

两人同时一愣，顾郎首先反应过来，先问道：“刚才忘了问你，你的精神力恢复得怎么样了？”

“已经好了。”虽然战斗过程中消耗很多，又受了伤，但因为身体年轻，经过几天的调理很快恢复到了平时的程度，墨飞张开精神触丝，深入进顾郎的精神领域。

顾郎对墨飞从来没有设立任何防范措施，墨飞轻而易举地进入顾郎的精神领域，果然如他所料，没有向导的哨兵，脑内信息根本无法得到梳理。

“我帮你做一下精神疏导吧。”墨飞收回精神触丝，提议道。

“我现在状态还可以，这么多年过去我都习惯了，你的精神力刚恢复，别乱使用。”

“但是你这样会很难受。”墨飞走上前，抬手按上顾郎的太阳穴，一双漂亮锐利的眼睛认真地看向顾郎，“不要勉强自己。”

顾郎被那双眼睛迷得差点失了魂，神情恍惚地点头答应了。

……

太没出息了。

顾郎躺在墨飞的腿上，双手放在胸前，浑身僵硬绷紧，如果不是胸膛狂跳的心脏，活像一个要入棺的死人。

顾郎觉得他已经死了。

他枕着的是墨飞的大腿！大腿！

顾郎闭着眼睛感受脑内逐渐减少的杂乱信息，他还记得墨飞第一次给他做精神疏导时，闻到的那股冷香。

怎么现在鼻子就不争气呢。

墨飞试着按摩顾郎头上的穴位，他从觉醒后主要训练的是精神攻击，对这种技能比较生疏。

“感觉如何？”

“特别好，”顾郎闭着眼睛享受着，“S级向导果然很厉害。”

“精神疏导是我进中央塔之后才学会的，”墨飞坦然回答，“当时实践很少，你如果哪里不舒服就告诉我。”

“嗯，等等……”顾郎捕捉到墨飞话语中的细节，“你进中央塔之前……就受过训练？”

“嗯，因为我觉醒得比较早。”墨飞平静地按揉着顾郎的头皮，“大概是十四岁左右作为向导觉醒了。”

果然是天才。顾郎不禁在心里感叹，觉醒者的觉醒时间一般在十六岁左右，但也不排除过早或者过晚觉醒的觉醒者的存在，像墨飞这种十四岁就觉醒了向导能力的人，可以说是凤毛麟角，而且有传言称，越早觉醒的人，能力越强。

“我记得你是十七岁进中央塔，在那之前你的父母没有发现你已经觉醒了吗？”

“我从小跟着老师长大，老师发现我是觉醒者后，帮我掩饰住身份，在暗地里训练我，”墨飞说到这，眉毛微微皱起，“我被中央塔发现后老师也跟着失踪了，我来这边主要是为了找他。”


	12. 【哨向/原创】SB

第十二章

“你的老师？”

“嗯，他也是一名男性向导，叫陆鸣悠，精神体是赤鹿，特别漂亮。”

顾郎对这个名字并不熟悉，他想了想，问道：“你的老师也是S级向导吗？”

“我觉得应该是，不过他从来不让我看他的标记……”墨飞思考了一下，说道，“虽然不知道等级，不过按照我在中央塔经历的向导训练来看，中央塔的所有老师都没有他厉害。”

“你的老师应该是没有登记在册的黑户，每一个觉醒者都需要到中央塔进行登记，你的老师之所以在你被中央塔发现后失踪，主要是因为他也在躲避中央塔的搜查。”

墨飞沉默了一会儿，开口：“嗯，老师平时就很神秘，失踪前没有给我留任何消息，我很担心他，这里是离中央塔最近的城市，我觉得这里可能有我想要的线索。”

“那我以后也会帮你留意，如果有什么线索出现第一时间告诉你。”

“顾郎……”墨飞欲言又止地停顿几秒，终于开口道：“从你的立场来看，我和你说这些是不是不太合适？”

顾郎睁开眼睛，抬起手摸向墨飞的头发，安慰道：“我没你想的那么疯狂，在我看来黑暗哨兵不是神，最多算是比较厉害的觉醒者而已。”

做完精神疏导，顾郎坐起来伸个懒腰，墨飞做事向来认真，即使是有些生疏的技能也会一点一点按照理论知识做好，顾郎现在只觉得大脑说不出的清爽。

“感觉怎么样？”

“整个人都清爽了。”顾郎笑着看向墨飞，眼里一片真诚。

顾郎在墨飞家里待到鼻子不流血后，天已经半黑，便找借口要蹭饭，墨飞并不擅长做饭，顾郎发现厨房的用品都没有用过后，主动提出要为墨飞做一顿饭表示感谢，原本墨飞对顾郎的厨艺没报什么希望，结果顾郎围上围裙抄起铲子在墨飞吃惊的注视下利索熟练地做出两菜一汤。

墨飞放好碗筷，抬头看到顾郎捧着砂锅走了过来。

“耗油生菜，菌菇焖鸡块，还有我最拿手的……美味冬笋香菇汤。”顾郎将砂锅放好，摘下手套，墨飞已经盛好饭等他了。

顾郎坐下时，墨飞正低头看米饭里面的胡萝卜粒：“没想到你居然会这么多。”

“多学会几个技能今后不容易被饿死，”顾郎坐下笑得像个大傻子：“久等了，快吃吧。”

墨飞举起筷子夹一块鸡肉放进嘴里，顾郎作为哨兵，饮食上口感偏清淡，但墨飞依旧觉得这是他吃过最好吃的菌菇焖鸡块。

除了……

“很好吃。”墨飞咽下鸡肉，又夹起一片生菜，看得出对顾郎的厨艺十分赞赏。

顾郎看着墨飞，眼里浸满了笑意：“喜欢就好。”

想抓住一个男人的心，就要先征服他的胃，顾郎你做到了！

这顿晚饭吃得很慢，两人在餐桌上偶尔会说几句，墨飞一直低着头不去看顾郎的眼睛，顾郎觉得有些奇怪，墨飞虽然脸皮薄，但今天和平时似乎又不太一样，顾郎看着墨飞喝完最后一口汤，急匆匆地抱着饭碗就要离开。

顾郎拦住他：“等一下我洗，你放在这就行。”

“不用……”墨飞抱紧碗不撒手，侧着身子就要往厨房走，顾郎总觉得墨飞哪里不对劲，敏捷地绕到他面前，碗底的一抹橙色在视线范围内一闪而过。

顾郎先是一愣，心中立刻有了答案：“你不会是……”

“不喜欢吃胡萝卜吧？”

……

面前的男孩低着头，耳尖红到滴血，顾郎没想到墨飞竟然会挑食，忍不住捂住嘴巴，觉得面前的少年更可爱了。

操，现在只想就地把他给办了。

“你以后什么不吃给我，我都吃，好养活，不挑食。”顾郎咧着嘴笑，一把抢过墨飞的碗，三两下就把碗里的胡萝卜吃了进去。

墨飞急了：“你怎么能！……”

“不能浪费粮食啊。”顾郎把没脸没皮发挥到极致，乐呵呵地解释着，又问道，“不过既然你不吃，你的冰箱里为什么会有胡萝卜？”

墨飞听完一愣，把视线瞥到一边：“楼下……有一窝兔子，前两天母兔子生宝宝了，我偶尔会去喂它们。”

“这附近怎么会有兔子？”

“可能是谁不想继续养就扔掉了，宠物和精神体毕竟不一样……”

有些人会把宠物当做家人，有些人只会把它们当做玩物，高兴的时候摸两下，不高兴的时候踹几脚，若是能靠养宠物赚到钱，又会变着法地折磨，若是腻了倦了，就把它们扔到外面不管不顾。

“我还没见过兔子呢。”顾郎把餐桌收拾好，擦干净手，转身看向墨飞。

“带我去看看怎么样？”

……

此时已经是夜晚，墨飞把顾郎领到公寓楼下一处极其偏僻的角落，两人钻进灌木丛里，浑身沾满了叶子，墨飞找了一会儿，指着不远处的破木箱子：“它们就在那里。”

顾郎顺着墨飞指的方向看去，精神体是夜行动物的哨兵在夜晚视力都很好，顾郎看到木箱子外面还有几片没吃完的菜叶，隐约能见到箱子里面毛茸茸的兔子毛铺的窝。

“它们几乎不出来，很怕生。”墨飞把带来喂兔子的草小心翼翼地放在箱子外面，“我喂了好几天，都没怎么见过它们。”

“这样下去可不行，马上要降温了，如果不给它们找一个好去处，会被冻死的，”顾郎看向墨飞，“你打算收养它们吗？”

“我没有养小动物的打算。”墨飞坦然回道，“伊戈会吃醋。”

那只臭屁的乌雕还会吃醋？顾郎想象一下伊戈吃醋的样子，觉得还挺好玩。

“我也不适合养……不过我可以问一下陈宁澈，听他说冯芊芊前一段时间嚷嚷着要养宠物，女生应该更能处理好这种问题吧？”

墨飞点点头：“那就麻烦你了。”

“小事情，不麻烦。”顾郎笑成一朵大菊花，转头看向木箱子，像是发现了什么：“墨飞，快看。”

墨飞望去，发现木箱子里冒出来一个毛茸茸的白色小脑袋，它警惕地环顾四周，突然窜到墨飞放的草面前，叼起一撮立刻窜回箱子里。

墨飞眼睛一亮：“是那只公兔子。”

顾郎伸着脖子往里一看，笑了：“它在给母兔子喂吃的。”

“真的吗？”墨飞挪动身体凑到顾郎那边，可惜天色太暗，凭借他的眼睛很难看到里面的情况。

墨飞又往顾郎那边凑近了一些，两人挨得非常近，前两天才下过雨，灌木丛里的土壤很湿泞，墨飞重心不稳，一个不小心向顾郎那边栽了过去，顾郎伸出胳膊揽住墨飞，没想到直接将对方揽进了怀里。

脸贴上温热的胸膛，墨飞只觉得自己的脸颊发烫。

低沉性感的嗓音带着愉悦，墨飞甚至能听到顾郎的心跳声。

“这下能看到了？”对方问着。

墨飞愣了半天才回过神，脱开顾郎的怀抱，这时候的他早已顾不上兔子，蹲在一边不说话。

太羞耻了。

顾郎凑近看墨飞的脸，调笑着开口：“看着脚下，小心点。”

墨飞抬起头，漂亮的眼睛在月光下晶莹剔透，顾郎向来受不了墨飞的注视，一时间看呆了。

墨飞就是他的美杜莎，而他心甘情愿化为石头。

墨飞犹豫着开口：“你……心脏跳得好快。”

“当然，毕竟你在我身边。”

墨飞咬住下嘴唇，突然觉得两个成年人大半夜缩在灌木丛里看兔子这种事情太幼稚了，他忍不住想站起身走开，却不料外面正巧有人路过。

那人似乎听到了灌木丛里的响动，好奇地望向这边。

墨飞捂住嘴，顾郎下意识地将他护在怀里躲到一边，顾郎穿着一件黑外套，在夜晚很难看清，那人扒开灌木丛瞧了瞧，只发现了角落里的木箱子。

“原来是那窝兔子啊。”

顾郎蹲着将墨飞抵在墙边，弓着腰用衣服拢住穿着白色T恤的墨飞，墨飞缩在顾郎怀里，两人脸对脸离得极近。

四周只剩下了树叶的婆娑声，气氛瞬间变得暧昧起来。

顾郎的表情变得严肃又充满侵略性，他用那低沉的嗓音问着。

“墨飞，我现在想吻你，怎么办？”

墨飞心里猛地一动。

感觉那股气息离自己越来越近，墨飞没有拒绝，只是闭上了眼睛，柔软的触感落在唇瓣上，顾郎按住怀中人的后颈，抚摸着那里洁白的标记，墨飞紧张极了，僵硬地定在那里。

“嘴巴，张开，”顾郎吻着墨飞的嘴角，见他浑身僵硬，轻声笑道，“别紧张。”

“我没……唔……”

墨飞的反驳被尽数封进嘴里，两人的唇舌终于触碰在一起，顾郎急切地吻着墨飞，带着他与自己交缠，墨飞没经历过这么激烈的吻，很快就败下阵来。

墨飞被吻得手脚发软，最后憋得受不了才开始推搡顾郎，顾郎使坏地咬一口墨飞的舌尖，唇分时连着银丝，墨飞靠墙大口喘着气，脸憋得通红。

“我喘不过来气了。”

顾郎笑着牵住墨飞的手，再次凑上前去。

“我教你。”

墨飞被亲得头脑发昏，下意识地抓紧了两人十指相扣的手。

……

等到顾郎兢兢业业地做完私人指导，墨飞的嘴已经被他吸得红肿，顾郎抹掉墨飞嘴角的津液，笑着看他。

“你的嘴好软。”

墨飞有些不自在地咬着下唇：“我们……该回去了。”

“你在邀请我吗？”

“什么？”墨飞眨眨眼睛，没有明白顾郎的意思。

顾郎抚摸墨飞的脸颊，提醒着：“如果我跟你回去的话，我不确定我会对你做出什么……”

墨飞这下才明白，慌张失措地摇摇头，顾郎见他紧张得马上就要跑走，连忙抱住他拍着他的后背安慰：“我开玩笑的，别怕。”

墨飞深吸一口气，情绪逐渐平静。

两人又在灌木丛里抱了一会儿，顾郎等到自己冷静下来，开口说道：“我该回去了，你也早点回家。”

“嗯。”墨飞站起身，正要离开却被顾郎抓住了手，他回头一看，顾郎还蹲在原地一动不动。

墨飞有些疑惑地歪头问：“怎么了？”

“蹲了太久，腿……”顾郎咧着嘴露出一个尴尬的微笑。

“腿麻了。”


	13. 【哨向/原创】SB

第十三章

两人顶着满头叶子从灌木丛里钻出来，顾郎被墨飞架着一瘸一拐地走到路边的长椅前，顾郎扶着椅背缓缓坐下，墨飞坐在他身边，小心翼翼地问：

“好点了吗？”

顾郎捏着自己的大腿，试图找回失去的知觉：“我再坐一会儿。”

墨飞看了看顾郎，搭在一边的手动了动，最终还是放弃了在路边众目睽睽之下帮顾郎捏腿的想法。

“总在你面前掉链子，你不会笑话我吧？”

墨飞看着顾郎俊朗的侧颜，轻声道：“不会。”

“那我就放心了。”顾郎捏着自己的大腿，继续说道，“可惜了，如果不是那次失控，刚才能算我们第一次接吻的。”

墨飞想到在奎特市的那一晚，脸颊上好不容易消下去的热度又回升了。

“感觉怎么样？”顾郎靠着椅背，把头往墨飞那凑了凑，看着墨飞漂亮的眼睛问。

“感觉……挺好的。”墨飞说着，想到顾郎比自己大了几岁，接吻技巧好得仿佛身经百战一样，心里突然有些不舒服。

他曾和谁接过吻吗？

“那就行，”顾郎完全没有看出来墨飞的小心思，他拍了拍腿，站了起来，揉揉墨飞的头顶，“我先回去了，有时间见。”

墨飞摸了摸嘴唇，坐在长椅上愣了好久。

顾郎回来之后，墨飞偶尔会在工会大厅看到顾郎和楚天远等人喝酒的身影，每次顾郎都会主动过来打招呼，那种没脸没皮的腻歪劲惹得一桌人满脸鄙夷。

一到周末，顾郎都会带着食材跑去墨飞家，在墨飞家的厨房做出一桌丰盛的晚餐，和他讲一些近几天的日常小事。

饭后顾郎便躺在沙发上让墨飞他做精神疏导，顾郎只是和他聊天，气氛到了就抱一会儿墨飞，再也没有更进一步的动作，每次墨飞心里都有种莫名的小失落。

墨飞渐渐熟悉了工会的工作，他虽然年轻，但能力强，遇事冷静，很快便小有名气。

同样的，骚扰他的哨兵也越来越多，已经无法局限于工会内部了。

一个月后。

气温逐渐下降，墨飞坐在工会大厅，手里捧着一杯热可可，望着窗外的风景发呆。

“墨飞，在想什么呢？”

余光瞟到对面的座位坐了人，墨飞转过头，发现说话的是一个陌生男人，墨飞看一眼他的臂章，眼皮跳了跳。

A级哨兵。

“看风景。”墨飞喝了一口热可可，抬眼看向对面坐着的哨兵。

那哨兵心里一动，都说这位优秀的小向导眼睛好看，但第一次被那双清澈黑亮的眼睛注视时，即使墨飞没有使用能力，他依然觉得墨飞已经看进他的内心，把他心里那点的龌龊想法全部看透了。

那位哨兵挠挠后脖颈，说道：“啊……最近快入冬了，外面风挺大的。”

“嗯。”

“我叫程渡，来自东区的阿遮罗工会，你就是墨飞吧？我经常听朋友说起你，这三个月你的成绩很出色，没有哨兵也能把任务顺利完成，我很佩服你。”

“谢谢。”

墨飞小声道谢，再次看向窗外。

“最近马上到年末了，任务会变多，但基本上没有难度太大的，赏金也不高，所以一般到这个时候大家都不太喜欢出门工作了。”

墨飞看了看四周，大厅里坐着的人果然比之前要多了一些，便对那人点点头：“我知道了，谢谢。”

“不客气，这个天气还是在室内喝点暖身的酒会比较舒服，你如果没有接任务的话……和我喝一杯怎么样？”

“……”

“不怎么样，程渡，你大老远从阿遮罗工会跑到这来就是为了挖我兄弟墙角吗？”

还没等墨飞回答，有人便抢先开口，那声音阴阳怪气极了，墨飞抬头一看，楚天远掐着腰站在一边，满脸的不爽。

“什么叫挖你兄弟墙角？楚天远你没凭没据就别血口喷人。”程渡脸色发青，直接站起来看向楚天远。

楚天远毫不示弱，双手叉腰眼睛瞪得溜圆：“那你现在在干什么？墨飞刚成年你就要拉着人家去喝酒，你居心叵测啊！”

墨飞插了一句：“我马上十九……”

“十九也不行啊！我跟你讲墨飞，酒这种东西对身体不好，太早喝酒不但容易秃顶，而且还容易长不高，你这么好看的可不能秃顶……”

墨飞看了看楚天远一脸痛心疾首的表情，又看了看程渡欲言又止的样子，叹了口气，看向程渡：“对不起，我对你不感兴趣，也不想和你去喝酒，你还是找别人吧。”

楚天远挑眉：“看到了没？墨飞说他不想。”

“这是我们俩之间的问题，管你什么事？”程渡恶狠狠地看了一眼楚天远，转头对墨飞一脸的温柔：“没关系，有机会我再来找你。”

墨飞面无表情地对程渡摆了摆手。

“气死我了气死我了，要不是看在同期结训的份上我早就把他扔出去了。”程渡走后，楚天远一屁股坐在墨飞对面，一脸愤懑。

“高晴怎么没陪你来？”

“她和冯芊芊去美容院了，我和老陈来工会办点事，正好你也在，我还打算等会儿去找你呢。”

墨飞听了觉得有些稀奇，指了指自己：“你找我做什么？”

楚天远贼眉鼠眼地环顾一下四周，确定没有人注意他们后，起身坐到墨飞身边，小声说道：“你还记得肖容的那件事吗？”

墨飞眼神瞬间变了，转眼看向楚天远：“记得。”

“老陈这个人平时一脸看破红尘的样子，结果没想到对这件事特别在意，他最近几乎没休息，一直偷偷查这件事，昨天终于发现了一些问题。”

墨飞坐直了身体，连忙问：“查出来什么了？”

“老陈统计出来了S级向导失踪和意外身亡的详细数据，发现大部分集中于类似奎特市这种专门为普通人设立的城市，这种城市除非特殊情况不欢迎觉醒者，所以革命军也很喜欢在这类城市中发展自己。”

“我看了一下，从七年前开始，S级向导失踪和意外死亡的数量开始大幅上升，三年前数量开始下降，S级觉醒者本身就是精英，按理来说出现了这种问题，中央塔应该格外重视才对……可惜中央塔没有任何表态，各类传闻里也没有提过你们发现的那种实验室。”

“我又查了一下各个城市的具体信息，发现几个比较可疑的地点，老陈说他要从可能性最大的开始逐一排查，这件事说实话比较危险，因为这次是去人家老巢搜查，只有我们几个人，很有可能会和革命军近距离接触，革命军与觉醒者之间一直是敌对的状态，所以一旦遇上，我不能保证……”

“我参加。”墨飞打断了楚天远的话，说道。

楚天远愣了一下，随即眯起眼睛看向墨飞：“我还没说顾郎去不去呢。”

“你之所以找我，是因为你们不了解实验室的结构，顾郎当时破解了地下建筑的特殊系统，综合各个方面考虑，你一定会建议顾郎同行，而能让顾郎直接同意的最简单的方法，就是让我参加。”

楚天远眨眨眼睛，揉了揉自己额头，惊讶地看着墨飞。

“你是不是对我使用能力了？”

墨飞表示没有。

“S级向导果然都会读心，就像小晴晴永远能发现我的私房钱的藏匿地点一样……”楚天远似乎想到了什么痛苦的回忆，哀叹一声，站起身，“既然你答应得这么痛快，我就放心了，我回去和老陈商量一下，回头再通知你具体的出行计划。”

“嗯。”

楚天远往外走了几步，突然转身看向墨飞，认真地说道：“对了，我刚才表现的有点过激，我向你道歉，你现在单身，有权利接受任何追求你的人的示好，不过……还是谢谢你拒绝了程渡的邀请。”

墨飞没想到楚天远会说这个，一时间不知道如何开口，不过楚天远很快就露出了极其扭曲的面容：“不过那个程渡绝对不是什么好东西！他就是一颗汤心烂白菜，表面上看着白白嫩嫩斯斯文文的，实际心里早烂成汤了！墨飞，你千万不能轻信他的鬼话！”

墨飞震惊之余缓慢地点头。

得到回应的楚天远终于满足地离开了。

楚天远办事效率很高，当晚墨飞就收到了一份详细的行动计划，这份计划经过严格的加密，墨飞读完后，躺在在床上一动不动地看着全息屏上的小猫头鹰。

突然，他的终端收到新消息，墨飞点开一看，是顾郎的短讯。

[楚天远今天去找你了？]

墨飞想了想，回了一条。

[在工会大厅碰巧见到的。]

过了一会儿，顾郎发过来一条。

[我知道你对肖容的事很在意，我会和你一起去，周末要不要来我家？我给你做我新学的菜，特别好吃。]

墨飞看着全息屏，浅浅地笑了一下。

[好。]


	14. 【哨向/原创】SB

第十四章

这段时间一直是顾郎去找墨飞，而主动邀请墨飞去自己的住处还是第一次，墨飞在敲门前，脑海里闪过很多对房间内部的猜测。

不过当他进门的时候还是有些惊讶。

整个房子内部是以灰和白为基础色的装修，简单干净，顾郎穿着一件黑围裙打开门，一见是墨飞，赶紧把人请进屋内。

“你先坐一会儿，米饭马上就好了。”顾郎让墨飞坐在沙发上，转身大步迈着进了厨房。

墨飞环顾四周，客厅没有他想象中的那么乱，顾郎作为一个常年单身的男人，把自己照顾得很好。

一想到顾郎童年的经历，墨飞心中有些酸涩。

墨飞看了一圈，注意到沙发旁边摆着的盆栽，有些好奇：“你养植物？”

“假的。楚天远说屋子里必须有绿植，这样才有家的感觉，我没时间养，他就给我搬过来了几盆假的。”顾郎从厨房探出头，学着楚天远贱兮兮的语气说道，“这就像你我的兄弟情，假，但永不枯萎。”

“可它是绿的。”墨飞看着那盆绿植。

顾郎脸色一变。

墨飞看到顾郎的表情转化，觉得有点好笑，转头伸手捏了捏绿植的叶子，确实不是真实叶子的质感。

顾郎没有再纠结盆栽的问题，继续在厨房忙了起来，晚饭过后，墨飞坐在沙发上摸着肚子消食，顾郎收拾完碗筷，默不作声地蹭了过去。

墨飞见顾郎过来，抬起手示意顾郎枕在自己的腿上：“过来，我给你做精神疏导。”

顾郎身后的大尾巴欢快地摇起来，兴奋地躺了过去。

墨飞将手指按在顾郎的太阳穴上，伸出精神触丝进入顾郎的精神领域，顾郎闭上眼睛，惬意地享受着墨飞的按摩。

“已经每周都会做精神疏导，为什么你的大脑还是这样……”墨飞感受着顾郎的精神领域，疑惑地喃喃自语。

对于未被绑定的哨兵，一周一次的精神疏导已足够使精神领域稳定在正常水平，墨飞已经持续给顾郎做了一个多月的精神疏导，按理来说顾郎精神领域的信息应该变得清晰有条理，可墨飞这次发现顾郎的精神领域还是没有任何改善。

“可能是我这几年一直没有做过精神疏导，很难恢复吧。”顾郎抬手摸着墨飞的手背，小声说道，“别担心，有你在我真的好了很多。”

墨飞闻言不语，安静地继续手里的动作，顾郎慵懒地换了一个舒服的姿势，过了一会儿，他的呼吸逐渐变得绵长，墨飞感知一下发现，顾郎竟然睡着了。

墨飞试探性地小声唤道：“顾郎？”

回应他的是平稳的呼吸声。

他小心地收回精神触丝，低头看着顾郎的睡颜，顾郎本身长得不差，只是天生自带一副凶相，活脱脱的标准反派脸，再加上行踪诡异，所以即使有向导对顾郎感兴趣，也没有胆量去进一步接触。

当然，鼓起勇气接触的人，也被顾郎劝退了。

平时傻里傻气的一个人，这么看，还挺好看的……

墨飞犹豫了一下，伸手摸了摸顾郎的鼻梁，又摸了摸顾郎的头发，突然觉得自己像是在给自己养的大狗顺毛。

顾郎睡梦中哼咛了一声，下意识地抱住墨飞的腰，墨飞惊了一下绷直身体，然而顾郎并没有醒过来的意思，抱紧后吐出几句含糊不清的梦呓，又安静了。

这时，顾郎的精神体不知道为什么竟然跑了出来，巨大的灰狼用前爪扒着墨飞的手臂，低声呜呜叫，可怜兮兮地看着墨飞，墨飞明白它的意思，放出伊戈，乌雕扑闪着翅膀飞到灰狼的脊背上，灰狼这才开心地摇着尾巴趴在地毯上，用尾巴把乌雕圈在怀里，安心地闭上眼睛。

墨飞放松下来，摸着顾郎的头发看向窗外。

他突然觉得这样的生活，很好。

……

顾郎一觉醒来，已经是日落黄昏，暖黄色的光透过巨大的落地窗照进房内，灰尘在空中漂浮着，整个客厅一片温柔的暖色，墨飞手搭在他的头上，正靠着沙发睡着。

顾郎撑起身体，墨飞立刻醒了过来，睡眼朦胧地看着顾郎，呆呆地看了两秒才揉着眼睛嘟囔：“你醒了……”

那声音软糯含糊，像是含进嘴里的奶糖，听得顾郎心跳生生漏了一拍。

“我都不知道我睡着了。”顾郎揉了揉墨飞的头，坐在他身边，“肯定是你给我做的精神疏导太舒服了，我没忍住就睡着了。”

墨飞打了个呵欠，终于清醒一些，微微笑着说道：“过两天我们就要行动了，最近要养足精神。”

“我觉得我现在特别精神。”

墨飞没说话，笑着看他。

顾郎眼神复杂地盯着墨飞看了几秒，突然起身抱着人就往卧室跑，把墨飞扔到床上就欺身压了上去。

“你干什么！”

墨飞被顾郎突然的动作吓了一跳，刚要挣扎就被人牢牢地桎梏住了手脚。

“是你先勾引我的，你得负责。”顾郎压着墨飞，认真地说。

“我什么时候……勾引你了？”

在如此近距离的条件下，墨飞觉得心跳开始变快。

“谁叫你那么好看，还笑着看我，你不知道你的眼睛有多勾人……”顾郎把脸埋在墨飞的颈窝里蹭，墨飞被蹭得发痒，缩着脖子笑出声来。

两人闹着闹着就吻在一起，顾郎钳着墨飞的下巴，把对方的嘴细细品尝个够才恋恋不舍地放开，墨飞看着顾郎，脸色有些红。

“我怎么这么喜欢你呢。”顾郎抚上墨飞的脸颊，感慨道。

墨飞那双透彻黑亮的眼睛盯着顾郎，没有说话，只是伸手摸了摸顾郎的肩膀。

得到回应的顾郎笑得咧开了嘴，他把脸埋在墨飞胸前，大手沿着腰线一点一点下移，撩开衣服的下摆，伸了进去。

墨飞有些紧张地抓紧顾郎的手臂，略微粗糙的手掌在腰间来回摩挲着，引得墨飞一阵颤栗。

“顾郎……”墨飞忍不住唤道。

顾郎闷闷地应一声，摸了一会儿墨飞的腰，抽出手将人紧紧抱在怀里。

墨飞刚想说点什么，结果顾郎的肚子很不应景地“咕噜”一声。

“……”

这下两人双双破功，瞬间没了刚才的气氛，顾郎笑了一会儿，猛亲墨飞几口，起身。

“饿不饿？我去给你做好吃的。”

“明明是你自己饿了。”

顾郎冲墨飞狡黠地笑了一下，去了厨房。

……

此次的行动计划，目的地在博克市，楚天远为了可以顺利去博克市，特意找了可以组队去博克市的任务单。

工会地下专门为觉醒者出任务而建造，每人都有专属的武器库，可以根据自己的任务需要购买武器存放在武器库内，武器库采用终端识别，安全系数极高，武器可在工会订购，除出任务外不可带出工会，墨飞换上作战服整理好装备走出门后，正好碰上了同样出门的陈宁澈。

陈宁澈的黑眼圈似乎又重了一些，整个人看起来精神状态并不好，墨飞跟他打招呼，陈宁澈也是没精神地回应。

走进电梯后，陈宁澈按下按钮，说道：“我就知道楚天远会强拉你进队。”

“他没强迫我，我是自愿的。”

“毕竟你亲眼目睹了那种地方，我以为你不会答应和我们去调查，”陈宁澈微蹙着眉，“我本想让芊芊留在家里，可她偏不听。”

“你对这件事这么在意，也是因为冯芊芊吧？毕竟她是一名优秀的S级向导。”

陈宁澈严肃地看着墨飞，回道：“我不想失去她。”

“S级向导没有你想的那么弱，你要信任她。”

“可是喜欢一个人不就是要用自己的生命去保护她吗？我不想让芊芊受到任何伤害……我根本想像不到如果没有她我该怎么生活。”

“那如果你是冯芊芊你会怎么做？”

陈宁澈没想到这一点，一时间哑然无声，陷入沉思。

墨飞走出电梯就看见顾郎和楚天远坐在熟悉的那张桌子旁等着，顾郎见墨飞走出来，立刻走上前去。

“都准备好了？”

“嗯。”

顾郎揉了揉墨飞的头：“博克市的犯罪率不低，和奎特市完全不是一个级别，我们这次一定要小心。”

楚天远也凑了过来，装模作样地摸了摸顾郎的头：“放心吧，如果出了什么事，我们绝对会保墨飞不保你的。”

顾郎拍开楚天远的手，笑骂道：“你是不是最近皮痒痒了？我正好还有事找你算账呢。”

楚天远嘿嘿笑了两声，跑到一边去了。

……

一行人花了一天的时间才到博克市，楚天远下车的时候差点吐在大街上，高晴照顾完楚天远，领着他们到了预订的住处，这里的基础设施并不好，只有一家可以接待觉醒者的酒店，冯芊芊走在大街上差点被人抢走包。

“几位就是五天前在我们这里预订房间的觉醒者吧？”前台服务人员看着他们的穿着，礼貌地说道。

“嗯，麻烦办理一下入住登记。”高晴打开终端，把信息发送给服务人员。

楚天远一共订了四间房，所有人把所有的东西整理好后，聚到楚天远的房间开会，楚天远讲了一下明天的行动需要注意的问题，会议结束已是深夜。

顾郎回到房间冲澡，刚围着浴巾走出来，门便被敲响了。

顾郎以为是楚天远有遗漏的内容要和他说，可等他开门后，却意外地发现来人竟是……

“墨飞？你怎么来了？”


End file.
